Sonríe como antes
by nedia
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si James y Lily comenzaran a llevarse algo mejor? ¿cómo pasará eso? ¿se llegaran a gustar realmente si saben como son el uno y el otro? mala para los sumary! lean y compruben
1. Sonríe como antes lo hacías, Potter

Capitulo 1. Sonríe como antes lo hacías Potter

Algo había cambiado en él. Y algo había cambiado en ella.

Ya no lo veía tan infantil como años anteriores, ni tan vanidoso ante los demás. Si antes hubiera bailado encima de la mesa del gran comedor para llamar la atención de los otros alumnos, ahora parecía esconderse entre las sombras para que nadie pudiera molestarlo.

Si antes su sonrisa se apreciaba a metros de distancia, ahora se añoraba ese gesto de su parte.

James Potter había cambiado. Y Liliane Evans no entendía por que de repente, el egocéntrico y bromista merodeador había decidido ser un chico callado e introvertido.

Sirius, aunque seguía igualmente gastando bromas, geniales para el resto de la gente, pesadas en opinión de Lily, también había cambiado considerablemente. Remus Lupin, en cambio, seguía siendo igual de tímido y sigiloso. Peter seguía siendo el chico que admiraba al moreno de gafas, que babeaba cada vez que James conseguía atrapar la snitch desde que lo habían cambiado a buscador.

Estaba claro que por parte de tres de los merodeadores, se notaba un aire de añoranza y tristeza. Aunque a nadie parecía importarle demasiado mientras Gryffindor mantuviera el primer puesto en el campeonato de las casas, así como se mantuviera en cabeza para lograr; un año más, la copa de Quidditch.

Ese día Lily prefería haberse quedado en la cama. Todo le iba peor que mal. En la primera hora de clase, pociones, había confundido dos de los ingredientes y había conseguido que su brebaje, que debía de haberse coloreado de un azul turquesa, terminara en un asqueroso y grumoso potaje marrón. Y lo peor no fue el haberse equivocado, ella! Que iba encaminada a ser Premio Anual. Lo peor había sido ver la decepción pintada en el rostro del profesor Slugorn.

En la segunda hora, que tenía encantamientos, la profesora McGonagal; que jamás se retrasaba en sus clases, había aparecido diez minutos más tarde de la ya empezada hora. Y lo peor no fue la tardanza, sino el "como" encontró a sus alumnos en plena clase. Todos levantados, hechizándose, la mitad con pies de gelatina; la otra mitad con sustancias parecidas a mocos verdes encima de la cabeza. Y la prefecta; es decir, ella, a punto de echarse a llorar por no poder controlarlos; con su pelo ya no de color rojo que tanto le gustaba, sino rubio chillón por cortesía de Sirius Black. Y que decir del sermón de la jefa de su casa, sobre responsabilidades y obediencias.

Para colmo no podía pagarlo con Potter porque él había decidido no intervenir en la guerra que comenzó su mejor amigo. Así había acabado tanto con pies de gelatina como con su pelo verde, sentado como una estatua deprimida en su banqueta.

Y todo su frustración recayó en Sirius, que tan solo se dedicaba a protestar " tan solo ha sido una broma inocente" ó "joder Evans, no seas tan amargada" y en Remus, que le miraba con indiferencia mientras ella le explicaba que ser prefectos tenía sus compromisos. Con ello tan solo consiguió que Sirius tatareara un "¿has visto Prongs que mal le queda el rubio?" mientras ambos salían por la puerta y a un Remus con el ceño fruncido y rostro enfadado porque le había chillado demasiado.

-venga Remus, tampoco ha sido para tanto.-dirigía la mirada hacia una espalda que no paraba de caminar.

De pronto Remus decidió, por fin tras dos horas de enfado, volverse con una sonrisa tibia y alegre. – eso es lo más parecido a un perdón que he escuchado de ti en todos los cursos.

La pelirroja sonrió al recordar que al menos, Remus había aceptado ayudarla más, como prefecto que él también era y habían terminado reconciliándose de nuevo.

En seguida Bufó al recordar como había continuado su espantoso día.

A la hora de comer, tuvo que parar con un hechizo un montoncito de guisantes que volaban en dirección al extremo de la mesa. Y con una mirada cargada de reproche miró a Black que intentaba, vanamente, disimular su lanzamiento. Y , casi por inercia, miró el rostro abatido de Potter que jugueteaba con los guisantes de su plato. No entendió porque se apenó al no percibir la sonrisa pícara que el chico hubiera tenido los años anteriores. Y se encontró a ella misma sin hacer caso a su amiga que le hablaba deprisa y entusiasmadamente. Levantó un poco el rostro como si esperara una explicación y para asombro de la pelirroja se encontró con los ojos azules de Black que, igual por primera vez desde que lo conocía, demostraban sufrimiento, casi pidiendo ayuda. Al instante, el chico dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Potter en señal de apoyo.

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Apoyo para que? ¿Qué tan grave le había sucedido al estúpido de Potter?

Y aquellas preguntas invadieron su mente las siguientes horas del día. Haciéndole perder la concentración en las clases que le quedaban. Olvidando incluso la mochila llena de libros característica de ella.

"menudo día" se repitió caminando velozmente a la sala donde se impartía runas mágicas. Sabía que su mochila seguiría allí. A nadie le apasionaría coger algo lleno de libros de estudios que pesara tanto.

Entró sumida en sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba. En primera fila. Ahí estaba la endemoniada. La cogió con algo de esfuerzo del suelo y la dejó caer encima del tablero de madera que resonó al recibir a peso muerto aquella cantidad de libros. Farfulló por lo bajo del tiempo que había perdido, de que ya todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a bajar a cenar.

Por eso, cuando levantó la vista de la mochila, se sorprendió al encontrar a dos personas mirándole con incertidumbre y estupefacción, seguramente al escuchar a la prefecta de Griffindor hablar sola.

-esto….hola.-saludó estúpidamente al reconocer al director Albus Dumbledore con James Potter.

El anciano profesor sonrió amablemente a la pelirroja y James Potter esbozó una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, lo que extrañamente hizo sonreír manera débilmente a la pelirroja.

-Señorita Evans.-saludó el anciano.-¿se le ofrece algo?.-preguntó afectuosamente.

La chica bajó la vista momentáneamente y un tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas. "menudo día" repitió su mente socarronamente.-ee no..-se apresuro a contestar.-tan solo me había dejado la mochila.

-entiendo.-siguió el profesor.-sin embargo, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría salir un momento del aula? Terminaré de hablar con el señor Potter y podrá continuar con lo que venía a hacer.

-si.-contestó sin pensar saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta.

-gracias.-oyó que decía el director.

Observaba la puerta con gran detenimiento. Esperando encontrar en ella la contestación a su pregunta de Porqué estaba el director hablando con James Potter O bien de porque ella había salido tan obediente como era siempre si tan solo tenía que haber cogido la mochila y no esperar en el pasillo a que terminaran; como de hecho se encontraba.

Cuando la portezuela de madera se abrió dejando ver a un serio director, Lily supo que algo no andaba bien. Y a pesar que de que éste le dedicara una media sonrisa al salir, no la tranquilizó demasiado.

Esperó a que Potter saliera y poder entrar libremente al aula, sin tener la necesidad de soportar un encontronazo incómodo.

Pero viendo que los segundos pasaban y que el moreno no aparecía decidió entrar con la esperanza de no tener que cruzar ni media palabra con el moreno.

Por eso, cuando entró y se encontró al chico sentado contra la pared totalmente abatido, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y sus manos tapándose la cara cabizbaja, se sintió totalmente hipócrita al tener el impulso de ir y confortarlo.

Negó para sí con la cabeza y se encaminó a buscar su mochila, pero al verlo más de cerca, un sentimiento de culpa llenó su cabeza. No sabía que le había ocurrido al chico, pero tenía la curiosidad de saberlo. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no podía tener el despecho de acercare a él y sonsacarle lo que fuera que le pasara. Para empezar, él y ella nunca se habían llevado bien. Jamás se habían hablado como dos personas civilizadas; tranquila y pacíficamente. Y para seguir, Lily no era esa clase de personas que para conseguir algo que quería se aprovechaba de la gente. Si tan grande era su curiosidad, tan grande se quedaría.

Pero ya no era solo la curiosidad lo que intrigó a la muchacha; también la posición del joven, que parecía una estatua que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Sin vacilar, supo lo que debía hacer. Y se aceleró a la puerta con la intención de buscar a Remus o bien a Black.

No obstante, al cruzar el umbral, el susurro de su nombre la hizo detenerse. Volvió a entrar algo nerviosa y esperó la reacción de quien le había llamado.

-espera.-susurró el moreno mirando desde el suelo a la chica. – no hace falta que los vayas a buscar. Estoy bien, se me pasará.

Lily asintió con la cabeza preguntándose como demonios él había sabido de sus intenciones. Pese a todo lo que su mente se preguntaba, decidió no hablar ni preguntar.

Tan solo se sentó en frente del chico, apoyando su espalda contra la pata de una mesa y dejando su mochila a un lado.

-mi madre ha muerto.-soltó suavemente, sin titubear, sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Lo dijo como si estuviera leyendo alguna instrucción del libro de pociones.-ella había desaparecido este verano.-prosiguió el chico con una triste sonrisa.-y hace unas horas la encontraron en un bosque de Finlandia.

-Era algo que podía pasar ¿sabes?-continuó tras un prolongado silencio.- su profesión de aurora le exigía esa responsabilidad. Quiero decir,-se aclaró el chico.- que era algo que podía pasar.

Lily no supo en que momento sus ojos le empezaron a picar tanto, ni en que momento la primera lágrima surcó su mejilla. Ver al famoso y alegre James Potter tan derribado, tan inhumano de sentimientos era algo que afectaría a cualquiera; y Lily no era una excepción. El chico hablaba en un tono bajo y de vez en cuando esbozaba un gesto de sonrisa rota. Miraba fijamente al suelo, o de vez en cuando a los ojos de la pelirroja. No derramaba ninguna lágrima; aunque lily casi lo hubiera preferido.

-mi padre está destrozado.-informó.- no le gustó la misión que le encomendaron los de arriba. Dijo que no le parecía que fuera sola. Casi no la deja ir ¿sabes?.-comentó sonriendo con amargura.-casi la encierra en su habitación con numerosos hechizos. Pero al final accedió como hace….hacía siempre que ella le mimaba un poco y le tranquilizaba.-informó negando suavemente con la cabeza.-mi padre le dijo que él podía ir por ella. También es auror ¿sabías?.

Lily afirmó y sonrió a duras penas.

-resulta que descubrieron restos de magia en algunos asesinatos supuestamente muggles. Por eso el ministerio creyó que un asesino mago andaba suelto. Y cuando le encomendaron la tarea al departamento de aurores, el jefe llamó a mi madre y le propuso el trabajo. Cuando una semana de julio no llegó la habitual carta de mi madre, mi padre decidió presentar una desaparición. Al pasar los días y no encontrarla, mi padre decidió viajar hasta su último punto desde el cual nos había mandado su última carta. Conocía bien el trabajo de mi madre, asi que no le costó encontrar el paradero de ese asesino. Carlf Woenskey.¿te suena?.-preguntó con media voz.

Lily volvió a asentir mientras recordaba vagamente el haber leído ese nombre en el profeta que semanalmente le enviaban a casa vía-lechuza.

-sin embargo él no había oído hablar de ella. Ni la había visto y por supuesto no la había asesinado. –Prosiguió el muchacho.- se supo que decía la verdad porque utilizaron la poción más fuerte que el ministerio contaba. Mi padre continuó investigando día y noche hasta que dio con señales de ella en Finlandia. Al parecer, una bruja que vivía cerca en un poblado pequeño en un bosque, la había visto en una ocasión hablando con un hombre mayor que parecía loco y bebido. Ella debía intentar ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.-sonrió desganadamente.-seguro que mamá le reprendió porque a ella no le gustaba nada la bebida.

Lily sonrió comprendiendo.

-Cuando mi padre encontró a ese hombre, él le dijo que otro algo más joven que él le había preguntado por ella. Parece ser que el loco era muggle porque no supo decirle a mi padre que lengua hablaba; tan solo que siseaba como una serpiente.

-parsel.-susurró sorprendida la pelirroja.

-si.-corroboró el chico.-al final la encontraron en un lago, como una estatua de marfil. Alguien le lanzó la maldición imperdonable. Pero no supieron muy bien quien, porque la varita de la cual se lanzó, estaba rota a su lado. Tampoco creen que puedan encontrar al autor del crimen.-finalizó con voz mucho más aguda.

Lily se sorprendió cuando se levantó sin ser muy consciente de ello y al arrodillarse junto al corpulento cuerpo del chico, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello; permitiéndole que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó el amargo llanto del joven. Algo había cambiado. No era pena lo que sentía por el chico; sino un dolor desgarrador de verlo así. Tampoco comprendía como, de repente, el chico al que más había odiado, se convirtiera en el chico al que ella quería abrazar.

No quería herir el orgullo del moreno. Ni mucho menos que él pensara que ella le comparecía. Así que hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y hablarle como siempre había hecho; con reproche y arrogancia.

Pues ya puedes volver a sonreír como antes lo hacías, Potter.-susurró en su oído sin moverse de su posición.-y ya puedes volver a gastar tus bromas porque necesito meterme con alguien.

James sonrió con agradecimiento contra su hombro. No se molestó en decirle que su voz no había resultado como siempre, sino que, al contrario, la había cargado con una dulce ternura que él jamás creyó escuchar de su boca.


	2. Otra vez a las andadas

Capitulo 2 otra vez a las andadas

A todo el mundo le pareció extraño el que Liliane Evans y James Potter se saludaran de manera formal cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos o en las puertas de las aulas. Más extraño les pareció que cuando la pelirroja gritaba al merodeador por alguna de sus, de nuevo habituales bromas y accidentes, lo hiciera con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Y se quedaron atónitos cuando en la mesa del gran comedor, la chica y el muchacho se sentaron uno en frente del otro y se les veía entablar alguna conversación.

Lily caminaba aquel día con el cejo fruncido. Aquella vez James y Sirius se habían pasado. No conformes con ligarse a media escuela del sector femenino, ese viernes habían decidido compartir la cama de ellas, con ellas.

Y no es que eso no sucediera en la escuela. Lily sabía bien de las andanzas de los chicos; sobre todo porque en alguna ocasión había escuchado a sus compañeras de cuarto farfullando sobre; como ellas denominaban, la "grandiosa" noche.

Un tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.. "_en **su** habitación_" "con _**sus** compañeras de cuarto_"; "_donde **ella **dormía_". Solo de pensarlo le entraban nauseas. Sabia bien que ninguna de sus compañeras le diría absolutamente nada, porque conocían que, en cuanto ella se enterara, prohibiría de cualquier forma la posibilidad de que el "evento" se repitiera. La posibilidad muy remota. Porque corría el rumor de que solo unas selectas chicas tenían el placer de volver a presumir de haberse acostado de nuevo con algún merodeador. Lily dudaba mucho que Peter tuviera esa lista de espera por parte de la chicas, y se aferraba a pensar que Remus no era tan mujeriego como sus otros dos amigos. James y Sirius eran agua de otro cantar.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que en su interior, Lily había pactado una tregua con el moreno. Y parecía que las últimas dos semanas, James había decidido a volver a ser él de antes y no tirar a perder su popularidad como "seductor nato".

"estoy en deuda contigo" le había confesado Sirius una vez en la biblioteca. El rostro de Lily se volvió triste un segundo. No había visto jamás tal dolor en la mirada de Sirius; así como en el aula, había podido comprobar que James también era humano; y no solo un ser vanidoso y creído como ella siempre había pensado de él.

Una furiosa mirada advirtió a los ojos azules de Sirius que la pequeña pelirroja se había enterado de sus últimas andanzas, para variar.

-espera Lily.-se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada.

-¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido? Por Merlin, en una habitación de cuarto!-exclamó enojada.-¡solo tienen 14 años!

-ya habían cumplido quince.-se adelantó a informar.

Lily respiró hondo. –sus compañeras de habitación no.-contestó siseando con frialdad.-imagínate las caras de las pequeñas cuando se levantan al día siguiente y se encuentran a dos chicos de séptimo andando tranquilamente por el cuarto mientras comentaban la "buena jugada" de anoche.-dijo deprisa al punto de la histeria.-desnudos Black!-escupió como si le fuera a dar un ataque hipocondríaco.

El moreno sonrió al recordar precisamente las caras sonrojadas de las compañeras de cuarto de sus conquistas.

-sois unos pederastas.-gritó entonces la pelirroja.-casi no lo podía creer cuando una de ellas vino a contármelo con tal nerviosismo que tartamudeaba lo ocurrido. Y deja de sonreír pedazo de estúpido!.-exclamó de repente mientras daba unos sonoros golpes en la cabeza con su varita.

-ey Lily!.-se quejó el chico.- si lo hicimos fue porque ellas también querían. No creerás que nos vamos a aprovechar de alguien que no quiera ¿no? Tendrían quince años, pero no eran unas santas.

ya me podéis agradecer que la cría no fuera a contárselo a la profesora Sprout.-informó la pelirroja.-porque estaba decidida a contárselo a su jefa de casa. Esa niña le tocó compartir el cuarto con otras con las que desafortunadamente no se lleva muy bien. Y suerte habéis tenido de que la convenciera para que olvidara todo el asunto.

-si ella es aun piensa que los niños vienen de Paris no es nuestro problema.-contestó Sirius algo ofendido.

-no sigas por ese camino Sirius.-susurró Lily desafiante.- Ella no tiene porque despertarse y encontrar a los chicos que sus compañeras se han tirado.-exclamó alterada.

Sirius calló al escuchar a la formal Evans usar un vocabulario tan vulgar. Cuando eso ocurría, es que estaba demasiado enfadada como para seguir intentando ganar algún punto a tu favor. Era capaz de dejarte a la altura del barro con sus alegaciones, y normalmente hacía sentir mal a la gente que, efectivamente, había cometido alguna infracción. Claro que ella a él no podía hacerle sentir mal. Y menos con ese absurdo tema.

Casi rodó los ojos cuando vio que por detrás de la chica, que seguía mirándole desafiante, venía su mejor amigo dibujando una sonrisa. Y se llevó una mano a la frente sin remedio al ver como James tocaba la cintura de la muchacha y saludaba con énfasis "¿Cómo esta la princesa?"

"ay Merlin envíanos ayuda" fue lo primero que pensó el chico al ver como una enojada pelirroja se volvía con una mal fingida dulce sonrisa.

-¿ocurre algo?.-preguntó el chico temeroso al ver como su amigo le hacía señas por detrás.

-¡princesa y un cuerno!.-exclamó entonces la pecosa propinándole una bofetada que resonó en el pasillo.

La chica volvió por donde había venido, bufando y farfullando algo incomprensible para los chicos.

-tienes la cara marcada.-dijo con seriedad Sirius, para luego soltar una grandiosa carcajada.-mira que eres paleto.-se burló.

-¿tu te crees que con ésto.- y se puso a imitar los gestos que Sirius había hecho segundos atrás.-puede uno imaginarse algo? –preguntó furioso.- parecías haber sido atacado por un ejército de termitas cosquilleantes.

Sirius sin dejar de reír golpeó el hombro de su mejor amigo.- y tu ahora pareces un esquerguto muy colorado.

A veces no sabía como podía soportarlo. Golpeó la cabeza de su amigo y se llevó la mano a su mejilla colorada, contrariado de no saber que podía haberle ocurrido ahora a Lily, aunque lo sucedido aquella mañana en la habitación de cuarto le daba una ligera pista.

Como un imbéci y sin dejar de escuchar la risa de Sirius de fondo, sonrió divertido.

Seguro que la pelirroja había vuelto a meterle a él en el mismo saco que a Sirius.

Ya se le ocurriría la forma de explicarle que él no acostumbraba a levantarse y pasearse exhibiendo todo su cuerpo, como su amigo presente. Y lo más importante; ya le explicaría que habría sido muy difícil levantarse desnudo cuando nunca se había llegado a quitar toda la ropa.


	3. Encerrados con las escobas

capitulo 3. ENCERRADOS CON LAS ESCOBAS

No le creía. Se advertía en sus ojos verdes, que lo miraban con incredulidad. Se revolvió el pelo inconscientemente y volvió a sonreír de forma nerviosa. –es la verdad.- aseguró el moreno.

Lily levantó una ceja de la mayor forma escéptica posible.

-en serio.-volvió a repetir James sonriendo débilmente.-no fue como tu piensas.

Lily sonrió falsamente.-¿no? claro que no!.-exclamó fingiendo felicidad.-yo te creo.-dijo seriamente.-yo sé que tu no serías capaz de levantarte y pasearte desnudo por el cuarto. sí.-afirmó pensativa.-sí. Y también creo lo de que a ella le entrara el pánico y en el último momento te dijera que no quería hacer nada todavía.

James esbozó una especie de sonrisa dubitativa. Lily estaba recitando tal cual la historia que realmente había pasado y que él se había encargado de contarle. Pero estaba hablando de manera convencida….demasiado convencida. Estaba claro que no se lo creía.

-ah! Y lo mas importante.-prosiguió la chica.-te creo que no le persuadieras y que te quedaras velando sus lágrimas porque eres todo un caballero.-terminó cruzando el entre cejo.

-bueno.-protestó el chico.-es que si lo cuentas así no suena muy creíble pero…

-por merlin James!.-gritó entonces la pelirroja.-no se la cree nadie, no se la cree ella, no me la creo yo y ni siquiera te la crees tú.

-pero te estoy contando las cosas tal cual pasaron.-alegó el chico elevando el tono.- yo no soy tan irresponsable.

-James!-calló de repente Lily al moreno.-mira, a mi no me interesa. No tienes porque darme explicaciones de lo que llegaste o no a hacer con esa chica.

-pero te estoy diciendo que …

-Basta!.-gritó lily.-tan solo os pido a Sirius y a ti que seáis más discretos a la hora de vuestras aventuras

-Eres una testaruda! –Gritó con enojo James.- nunca escuchas, nunca eres comprensiva, nunca confías en nadie.-exclamó rabioso.

Lily gritó exasperada y dándole la espalda intentó abrir la puerta con fuerza. Estar en menos de dos metros cuadrados no ayudó mucho, así que furiosa intentó abrir de nuevo.

-para un poco Lily.-dijo con tono enfadado

-no quiero.-contestó la chica furiosa.- dios esta puerta!

-no es la puerta Lily.- dijo el chico empujando un poco a la pelirroja para intentar abrir la puerta.

-no, no es la puerta. Es tu estúpida idea de hablar en el cuarto de las escobas.-se burló la chica con desgana mirando de reojo dos viejos cepillos.

-mierda.-escapó de la boca del moreno.-esta atrancada. –informó

-¿Cómo que esta atrancada?-preguntó con sorpresa Lily.-no!-exclamó.-no puede estar atrancada. Aparta.-dijo deprisa sacando su varita

-alohomora. Dullinea. –susurró con apuro.-vamos.-gimoteó.-abrete sésamo. Cualquier cosa por favor..

-¿abrete sésamo?-preguntó extrañado. Conocía bien los otros dos hechizos pero él último no le sonaba de nada. Podía apreciar el nerviosismo de la pelirroja y en unos segundos el enojo de que ella no le creyera se le pasó de golpe.

-ay..un cuento muggle….no se abre!.-dijo desesperada.

-aparta.-ordenó el moreno.-déjame intentarlo a mi..-propuso empujando suavemente a la chica hacia atrás.

Lily se pegó cuanto pudo a la pared de atrás y observó como el chico examinaba la puerta desde arriba hasta abajo. El lumos de la varita de James iluminaba el ambiente. Hubiera sido una situación incómoda tiempos atrás, pero ahora tan solo le parecía de risa. Encerrada en el cuarto de las escobas, con James Potter, con una previa historia inventada por él para intentar evadirse de la gran macana que se había mandado.

Tristemente pensó en que el fondo le creía. Algo que jamás le confesaría al chico. ¿Cómo podía ser que en apenas un mes confiara tanto en el moreno?

-no puedo abrirla. Tendremos que esperar a que Sirius se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia y bueno…igual tarda bastante…con lo zoquete que es..

Y lo peor de todo..¿Como era que ella quería creerlo? Era insoportable….siempre revoloteando encima de alguna chica. ¿Cómo podía gustar tanto James PotteR?¿ dónde quedaban los verdaderos caballeros de antes? Esos que regalaban flores, que decían cosas lindas, que miraban tiernamente…¿dónde quedaban? Eran suplantados por los que regalaban una noche de hotel, camelaban con una sola intención, miraban con ganas de comerte. Lily hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

-si bueno..ya se que la idea de estar aquí encerrados no es muy agradable pero no hace falta que lo demuestres tan evidentemente.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de una ensoñación y cruzó su mirada con los ojos color avellana del chico, que sonreía discretamente.

De sus labios escapó la pregunta:- ¿de verdad no te acostaste con esa chica?

En cuanto escuchó lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos sorprendida y un tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

Si hubiera visto con claridad y no hubiera bajado la mirada avergonzada, se habría dado cuenta de la simpatía en los ojos del chico, que sonreía divertido.

-yo solo pregunte por curiosidad. Igual ahí me equivoque y te acusé sin que tu tuvieras que ver nada.-se apresuró a decir colorada.

James observó el rostro evasivo de la pelirroja y no pudo menos que sentir ternura hacia la chica. Lily le había impresionado ya en primero con su mal genio. No aguantaba ni una sola de las bromas que él y Sirius hacían y siempre les encaraba. Los siguiente años empezó a dudar de que esa pelirroja fuera humana. Solo se fijaba en los libros y en las travesuras realizadas. No se divertía, no hablaba en clase, no daba mal. Le parecía una auténtica aburrida. Por eso, fastidiar a Evans, fue uno de sus propósitos en tercero. Claro que resulto nefasto. No esperaba que la chica tuviera esa lengua viperina con la que contestar a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Era terca como una mula, y parecía que solo ella tuviera que tener la razón. Siempre le acusaba de orgulloso, pero ella era una soberbia. Ya en cuarto comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos. Lo cierto es que seguía siendo la misma endemoniada, pero su cuerpo y su exquisita gracia a veces lo hacían olvidar a uno. Desde aquel año, un nuevo propósito le entró en la cabeza. Conquistarla. Finalmente sería suya. Pero pasó el año y lo único que consiguió fue hacer crecer su odio en ella hacia él. Los dos siguientes años volvió al son de molestarla, pero ella pareció decidir que era mejor ignorarlo. Por eso, la única oportunidad que tenía de discutir con ella era dejarse notar con sus bromas y sus embrollos.

No supo como la mano de James acabó en su mejilla izquierda, caliente por el sonrojo, aunque él no pudiera verlo.

Un ligero clic y unas voces al otro lado de la puerta, los hicieron volverse sorprendidos. Lily se apresuró a salir agradeciendo a duras penas a Sirius y a Remus que habían abierto las puertas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos merodeadores supieron, fue lo confusa que había huido.

Aunque sí reconocieron lo frustrante que salió James con su cara de querer asesinarlos.

Notas de mi: hola gente!!!!!!!! Que tal están???? Bueno….¿que les pareció? Espero que les guste…aaahm!! Y espero sus reviews con sus críticas que me ayudan a escribir. La historia realmente la tengo ya acabada, pero siempre se aceptan sugerencias para otros fics o incluso para cambiar este.

Mil gracias a:

CloEvans

Snus

Rai

Y a todos aquellos que leen!!

Si alguien quiere puede decirme que pareja de harry potter les gusta más. Porque estoy con idea de escribir un fanfic y aun no estoy muy segura sobre quien.

Un saludo enorme!


	4. La genialidad de Sirius

CAPITULO 4. "LA GENIALIDAD DE SIRIUS"

Lily le hablaba como siempre desde que habían firmado una tregua. Y eso le contradijo al chico. Pensó que Lily le evadiría ahora que habían tenido un encuentro un poco más cercano. Su menté se burló en silencio. ¿más cercano? ¿un roce en la mejilla era un encuentro más cercano?

James suspiró cansado. Y volvió a escribir en el pergamino, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana. "creo que hay una chica, mamá".

-hola!-saludó una voz femenina con entusiasmo.

James se volvió asustado, asegurándose de guardar el trozo de papel detrás suyo. –lily.-contestó nervioso.

La chica lo miró divertida.-¿Qué escondes?.-preguntó mientras ataba un trozo de pergamino a una lechuza parda.

-nada.-se apresuró a contestar James torpemente.

Lily se acercó con curiosidad.- ¿no estareis tramando nada no?- Preguntó desconfiada.

James negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. –mira que eres..

-bonjour pareja!.-exclamó Sirius haciendo una graciosa reverencia.-¿reunión en la lechucería?

James sonrió a su amigo mientras Lily se mordía el labio resignada. –no, yo ya me iba. Portaos bien.-dijo con gracia.

James se guardó el pequeño papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y suspiró rendido.-no se que me pasa con ella.-dijo a su amigo que cabeceaba ligeramente.

-yo sí querido amigo.-contestó pasando un brazo por el hombro de James.-mira hacia allí.-espetó teatralmente señalando el amplio paisaje de los alrededores. –eso que ves…es la vida.-sonrió ligeramente.-y esa pelirroja que acaba de salir…es tu vida.

James se soltó aceleradamente de Sirius y le miró seriamente. –sirius…tu estas mal.-determinó saliendo de la lechucería.-fatal.-gritó desde las escaleras.

-todos dicen lo mismo.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.-y ¿Quién tiene la razón al final? Yo tengo la razón.

Un plan. Sirius tenía un plan. No quería ni escucharlo. Conocía bien a su amigo…. No, definitivamente no quería saber de que se trataba.

Después de que el moreno dramatizara gritando por la habitación "merlin otra vez la misma canción de amor" "james cayó de nuevo en el malévolo plan del afecto" que solo consiguió dos cojines encima de su cabeza por parte de Remus, decidió que el le ayudaría.

Pero James no estaba seguro en que lo iba a ayudar, porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería conseguir con la pelirroja. Ahora que por fin se llevaban más o menos bien, no quería volver a aquella temporada infantil en la que día sí y día también, le pedía que salieran juntos, ganándose tan solo alguna mirada de odio por parte de ella.

Resopló cuando, atendiendo de nuevo a la realidad, escuchó a Sirius con su "genialidad de plan"

-tienes que impresionarla, conmoverla, apasionarla…tienes que ser todo un hombre dispuesto a conquistarla.-relataba un entusiasmado Sirius.

- deja de leer tantas novelas Canuto.-le interrumpió Remus.- lo que tienes que hacer es ser tu mismo.

Sirius le miró con cara de "y tú deja de ser tan predecible y tan infantil"-así no se consiguen a las mujeres.

Y ahí lo tenía de nuevo. Un enfrentamiento de miradas entre los dos. A veces no entendía como, tan diferentes que eran, eran tan buenos amigos. Sirius era un volcán, y Remus parecía más bien un tranquilo lago.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cansado.

-dejarlo ya chicos, no me interesa conquistar a Lily, ahora nos llevamos bien y no quiero que ella piense que me importa de otra forma diferente.

-no amigo.-le contradijo Sirius.-tú déjame a mi ¿si?

Eso era el Apocalipsis. Lo venía venir. Pero sabía que no podía detener a su amigo. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible sacarlo.

-¿una encuesta?-preguntó Lily al profesor.-¿sobre que?-preguntó confundida.

-sobre…sobre como sería tu chico perfecto.-contestó sonriendo.-y tu chica perfecta claro.

Lily se sonrojó y miró al profesor más detenidamente. Parecía nervioso y divertido. Sí que era cierto que el profesor Flitwik siempre andaba alterado, pero esa sonrisa que lucía en su cara no convencía a la pelirroja.

-¿y cuando las hemos de entregar?-preguntó dudando de si el hombre se había vuelto loco.

-¡ya mismo!-exclamó entregándole un montón de papeles a la chica.

-pero..profesor…no le parece..nose..¿que es algo muy íntimo?-preguntó vacilando.

-si si querida..pero…bueno…solo lo vamos a leer la jefa de cada casa y yo.-contestó persuadiéndola moviendo la mano en donde portaba los papeles.-es para designar mejor el futuro de los alumnos. De esta forma sabremos más sobre la personalidad de cada uno.

-pero..-reclamó la chica.-¿no sería mejor simplemente contestando una encuesta sobre como ve uno su futuro, por medio de preguntas psicológicas especializadas?

A lily le pareció extraño que el hombre resoplara de forma cansada y se sorprendió al ver como el, casi siempre apacible profesor, mostraba su mirada más irritante.

-es un cuestionario mágico Señorita Evans.-dijo fríamente.-no disputé la autoridad del profesorado y dedíquese a realizar su trabajo como prefecta. ¿usted que opina Señor Lupin?-preguntó volviéndose al chico que se encontraba a la izquierda de Lily

¿era ella o Remus no miraba a los ojos del profesor?

-bien bien-respondió evasivamente el chico.

-pues ya está.-exclamó jovialmente.-alé que ya se pueden ir.

-profesor ¿esta usted bien?-preguntó Lily extrañamente.-parece..parece otra persona.

-sí…digo no…es que…verá…tengo…tengo que…tengo que ir a decirle a McGonagall que ya van a dar los cuestionarios a los alumnos de su curso.

-mañana se lo entregaremos a ella en clase.-informó Lily con su mejor sonrisa cogiendo los papeles que el profesor le cedía.

-no!.-gritó el profesor tirando de nuevo hacia sí los informes.-ella está muy atareada.-prosiguió el profesor.-mejor dénmelos a mi. Digo, señor Lupin.-llamó el profesor con su voz de pito.-le encomiendo que usted mismo me traiga estos informes dentro de.-miró su reloj de pulsera.-dentro de una hora… vamos vamos salgan ya.-dijo apurado mirándose de reojo al espejo de su derecha.

-¿dentro de una hora profesor?-preguntó Lily.- a partir de las once no se puede salir de la casa.

-lo sé.-contestó el hombre.-pero haremos una excepción. Le esperaré aquí, en mi despacho.-terminó empujando ligeramente a los alumnos

En cuanto Lily y Remus salieron por la puerta, el rostro le empezó a cambiar. Y pronto, el pequeño profesor, se convirtió en el alto y apuesto merodeador sirius Black. –por Merlin pensé que no se iba a ir nunca.-dijo con voz cansada.

-No funcionara.-dijo James saliendo del armario del despacho mientras apoyaba con suavidad al verdadero profesor sobre la puerta del mueble.-y ¿Qué es eso de una encuesta sobre tu chico perfecto?-preguntó burlándose.-si llego a saber que ibas a cometer tal tontería no te dejo ni imaginarlo.-repuso el chico.- y deja de sonreír estúpido.

-¿pero se lo ha creído, no?-preguntó triunfante.

-cuando el profesor despierte no se acordará de nada ¿no?-preguntó James temeroso mirando de reojo al inconsciente aludido.

-que no, pesado.-contestó el moreno.-menos mal que teníamos multijugos guardado..y aún sobra!-dijo frotándose las manos como si fuera a elaborar otro absurdo plan.-antes eras mas intrépido ¿eh?-preguntó seriamente.

James miró contrariado a su mejor amigo.-antes tenía menos conocimiento.-contestó sensatamente.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.-a veces es bueno dejar a un lado todo ese "conocimiento".-dijo dignamente.

James sonrió agradecido a su amigo pero no dijo nada. Él sabía todo lo que Sirius había pasado. Tenía que aguantar a su familia, con la cual estaba enfrentada desde que él podía recordar. Siempre estaba más en su casa que en la propia, y recordó amargamente como su madre siempre decía que le quería como a otro hijo más. Sin duda, Sirius era más que su amigo. Era su aliado, su socio. Era su hermano. Era tan alocado porque era preferible estar en su mundo donde todo eran risas, alegrías y buenos momentos que en su atormentada realidad, donde el odio y las responsabilidades absurdas le llovían. En silencio, agradeció al chico su compañía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sin Sirius no era nada.


	5. No vuelvas a humillarme

CAPITULO 5. "NO VUELVAS A HUMILLARME"

"¿Qué te llevarías a una isla desierta?"...pero ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?... "¿flores o bombones?" Por merlin…era una locura. Tenían que contestarlas en menos de una hora y había… Lily pasó dos hojas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver 120 preguntas. Cada cual más absurda que la anterior.

-¿ya has terminado?-preguntó Remus asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

-aún no.-contestó rápidamente volteando sus hojas.

-pues debes de ser la única que falta.-repuso el chico mirando el montón de papeles que llevaba encima.-y pronto pasará la hora.

-es que…¿no te parecen preguntas muy íntimas?-preguntó colorada.-por ejemplo.-recitó.-¿ en que lugar del mundo sería tu primera cita ideal?-leyó la número 22.

Remus se encogió de hombros maldiciendo en su interior de donde había sacado Sirius preguntas tan idiotas.

Una vez que esperó pacientemente a que lily terminara, salió deprisa por el cuadro de la dama gorda en dirección a los lavabos.

Allí estaban los dos. James y Sirius; el último silbando una canción alegre mientras el primero se miraba en los espejos con desconfianza.

-toma "profesor".-dijo socarronamente Remus entregándole los papeles al moreno.

-et voila!-exclamó Sirius triunfante- aquí está . Toma-entregó el cuestionario que decía Liliane Evans a James.

-es que…-tartamudeó el chico.-no se si esto esta bien.

-ya te lo digo yo.-interrumpió remus con una mirada reprobatoria. –no. Así que déjate de tonterias. No estuve de acuerdo desde un principio. Es una locura. Además vas leer la privacidad de Lily. Y si se llama privacidad, es por algo.

Sirius le miró con cara de "¿has acabado?" a la que Remus le contestó con la suya de "adelante, ahora te toca contradecirme como siempre"

-Muy bien. Para que no haya mayores problemas, lo leeré yo, que no tengo sentimiento de culpa.-siseó arrebatándole el cuestionario.

James y Remus le miraban esperando algún comentario por parte del chico, pero se desesperaron al comprobar que éste tan solo sonreía divertido mientras leía una tras otra.

-bueno, pues ya está.-dijo tras diez minutos.-esto nos va a venir muy bien.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿y?-preguntó James nervioso.

-tu déjamelo a mi.-repuso el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿me oyes?-escuchó la voz de sirius en sus oídos.

-sí.-susurró James disimulando.-no grites tanto Sirius.

-bueno…¿la ves?-preguntó la voz intercalando en sus oídos.

James divisó toda la sala de la biblioteca hasta que la encontró cerca de un gran ventanal por el que entraba la tenue luz del atardecer. –esto me parece una payasada.-se quejó el moreno.

-que no.-escuchó de nuevo.-este hechizo es fabuloso.-recalcó Sirius.-ahora acércate a ella.-ordenó la voz del chico.-y dile lo que yo te diga.

James se acercó despacio, sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas de las chicas de una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Lily estaba sola, leyendo un grueso libro, concentrada en su escritura. Sonrió tontamente al observar el pequeño gesto inconsciente de la pelirroja. Un mechón rebelde de pelo rojo que era recogido tras su oreja. Se sorprendió cuando se perdió en la mirada verde de la chica, que le saludaba con un gesto curioso.

-james.-llamó Lily divertida.-ei! Te quedaste en babia.-susurró mirando de reojo a la Señora Pince.

-Se te ha caído un papel.-repitió James al escuchar la voz de Sirius en sus oídos.

-¿un papel?-preguntó Lily mirando a los alrededores del suelo.

-el que te envuelve bombón.-continuó el moreno.

Lily le miró con una ceja levantada, de forma extraña. James por su parte, repetía en susurros "¿el que te envuelve bombon?", mientras fruncía el entrecejo. James hubiera sonreído si no se hubiera encontrado con la cara estupefacta de la pelirroja.

-no!-exclamó rápidamente.-no…digo..¿viste? ¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó haciéndose el interesante apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla.-es un nuevo piropo que….bueno…¿Cómo lo ves? "tienes que poner el tono de galán palurdo"escuchaba de fondo a Sirius.

Lily, atónita por la tontería que acababa de escuchar sonrió de medio lado.-¿tu crees que vas a poder ligar con eso?-preguntó divertida.

-pues si le gustan los bombones!-escuchó James en sus oídos.

-gustan…bombones.-repitió contrariado al escucharse a sí mismo.

-eso no lo digas idiota.-oyó a Sirius.

-pues cállate!-se quejó James rascándose la cabeza.

-¿cómo?-preguntó Lily enfadada.-¿pero que te pasa?-preguntó en voz baja posando su mano en la frente del chico aparentando drama.

El chico sonrió bobamente y lily apartó nerviosa su mano, sonrojándose levemente. –no tienes fiebre.-susurró mirando de nuevo su libro.

-bueno…vuelve a repetirme ¿vale?-escuchó James.-esto seguro que no falla.

-esto seguro que no fa…-el moreno, frustrado, dio un ligero golpe sobre la mesa.

Lily se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria. Dejó el libro sobre la estantería y cogiendo de la mano a un James aturdido y molesto, lo sacó de la biblioteca. No entendía que le pasaba al moreno. Miró su reloj mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Ya pronto era la hora de ir a cenar. Tantos alumnos en el pasillo lo corroboraban.

-pero aclárate!-escuchó de nuevo la voz de su amigo.-comenzamos. Llámala.

-lily.-carraspeó James haciendo volver a la pelirroja.-no hay una estrella en el cielo que no podamos alcanzar….."pero para mi tu eres mi estrella"….y me resultas difícil de descubrir…dame una oportunidad para poder disfrutar de tu brillo.

Las risas se clavaron en los oídos de ambos chicos cuando un grupo de slytherin pasó por su lado y escucharon las palabras de James.

Las chicas con los colores verdes parpadeaban coquetas mientras que los chicos se reían burlonamente.

Lily notó como subía el color a sus mejillas y bajando la mirada intentó escabullirse. Sin embargo, el grupo de unos siete slytherins les rodearon.

-ahora la estrecha es una estrella.-se burló un chico alto.

-sí….la pelirroja debe brillar.-ironizó otro.

-ya basta.-escupió James furioso sacando la varita.

-James.-se apresuró a llamar la chica al ver como siete varitas le apuntaban con tono desafiante.-basta.-pidió la pelirroja.-o bajáis ahora mismo la varita todo el mundo o empiezo a rebajar puntos hasta que el contador quede a cero.

-lily.-exclamó Remus acercándose junto a Sirius.

-no valéis la pena.-escupió uno de los sly retirándose seguido por los demás.

Lily comenzó a caminar alejándose lo más posible de James. No paró cuando éste le llamó desde lejos. Y le miró con frustración cuando el chico la volvió sujetándole del brazo.-no vuelvas a humillarme.-siseó fríamente. No se volvió para comprobar con que cara se había quedado el chico. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría comprobado el largo minuto que el chico se quedó mirando a la nada, cavilado en sus pensamientos.

Y si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, podría haber visto un gran espectáculo donde James perseguía hecho una furia a un Sirius que gritaba "pero ella escribió que le fascinaba la luz de las estrellas"

Notas: Hola gente!!!!!!!! Como están??? Bueno, pues aquí les dejo mi agradecimiento personalizado!!

**Gabyharrypotte**r: Hola!!! Jejeje muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Y bueno… jaja el plan de Sirius… me parece a mi que mucho resultado no ha dado… pero gracias a ese plan y a su resultado el siguiente cap es todo para Sirius!!

Am! Creo que es mi deber decirte que ni por asomo lo hago tan bien!! Jajaja pero me encanta escribir y nadie puede decir que no intente mejorar…jeje.. pero de ahí a que lo hago bien del todo… creo que me falta mucho por aprender. Sí..a mi me encanta esta parejita también. Lily siente algo hacia quien, en tiempos, era su "enemigo". Y él insiste e insiste…Esa relación "ni contigo ni sin ti" que siente la pelirroja me hace sonreír.

Y … ah si! Esta historia la tengo ya casi terminada, así que actualizare pronto! Un besito enorme!

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: **Pues aquí la tienes!!! Y espero que también te den ganas de leer el siguiente! Gracias por tu review! Un beso!!

**Maria Malfoy Weasley: **Hola!! Sí…la verdad es que tres y cuatro hojas de Word se hacen muy cortitas publicadas. En las siguientes historias que escriba intentaré publicar capítulos más largos…pero como ya he dicho..Esta historia esta ya..Solo falta pulirla un poquito. Por eso se hacen tan cortitos. Pero lo tendré en cuenta en los próximos fics!

Ah! Gracias por escribirme tu pareja Draco-Ginny…jamás había imaginado escribir sobre ellos…pero en cuanto tenga tiempo intentaré escribir uno.. jeje y si hay un poquito de suerte igual te gusta! Un beso y gracias por dejarme review!

**Cloevans: **buenas!! Gracias por esos reviews tuyos! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos! Me haría mucha ilusión que siguieras leyendo hasta el final! Un beso!!

**Rai-Potter, Snus Jav: **Como ya deje escrito! Thanks a lot ¡!!

Por último decir que realmente gracias a vuestras críticas y apoyo me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el próximo cap!


	6. Una aliada una amiga

CAPITULO 6 " UNA ALIADA; UNA AMIGA"

¿cómo podía haberle dicho semejante cursilería? ¿Qué le pasaba al estúpido de James?

Lily miraba el fuego de la chimenea que ondeaba ante sus ojos. Los colores se fundían en la llama y el espectáculo, para lily, era hermoso. Ya toda la sala común estaba desierta, pues era de madrugada y ningún alumno podía estar fuera de sus dormitorios. Pero ser prefecta tenía sus ventajas. Podía estar ella sola sentada en el sofá, con la chimenea encendida que si venía algún profesor siempre podía recurrir a "estoy haciendo ronda"; una mentira piadosa según ella.

-¿lily?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se volvió sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Sirius. Por lo que tenía entendido, el chico era una especie de marmota, que ya podían intentar usar un vociferador que él no se despertaba. Era algo extraño que el moreno sólo se levantaba cuando él requería que era la hora.

-deberías volver a la cama.-le aconsejó la pelirroja.-de hecho, podría bajar puntos ahora mismo a Gryfindor y ponerte un castigo.

-James está enojado conmigo.-dijo sentándose a su lado.-y no me grita colérico ni me mira enfurecido.

-¿entonces?-preguntó la pelirroja al ver que el chico se quedaba callado. No entendía muy bien lo que Sirius le quería decir.

-pues eso.-respondió sonriendo tristemente.-Que por primera vez en la vida James no me habla…y creo que esta…defraudado.-susurró con la voz quebrada.-me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere volver a discutir y que por tanto no quiere volver a escucharme.

Lily reconfortó al chico con una ligera sonrisa. Si ver a James Potter abatido era casi imposible, ver al alegre Sirius Black de tal forma era del todo improbable.

-tranquilo.-dijo la chica.-estaba muy raro hoy, pero mañana se le pasará.-susurró no muy convencida.-de todos modos no quiero saber nada de él. Me toma el pelo como quiere. Y no quiero que lo defiendas.-prosiguió la chica.-no sabes como estaba esta tarde.

-no…es que...-carraspeó el muchacho.-si James estaba esta tarde como tu dices ha sido por mi culpa.

Lily guardó silencio a esperar que continuara, pero parecía que el moreno se debatía entre hablar o quedarse callado.

-es que…-continuó al final.-verás…se me ocurrió una idea…bueno..James no estaba del todo de acuerdo..pero lo ví tan desesperado que le convencí para que me hiciera caso…y no te figuras…menos mal que me quedaba multijugos..ya..ya se que nosotros no deberíamos tener esa poción pero si te lo estoy confiando es porque espero que no nos delates…en fin…los cuestionarios…pensé que sería una forma fácil de conocer un poco más acerca de tus gustos ¿sabes?...pero James no lo leyó tranquila….solo los leí yo…él no se atrevía…pensaba que estaba invadiendo tu privacidad…así que yo los estudié y por medio de un hechizo…uf es magnifico lo tienes que probar…sí..pues por medio de ese hechizo yo le iba "aconsejando" a James lo que tendría que decirte según lo que tu contestaste en el informe…por cierto que ahora que ya lo sabes todo podrías contestarme si los falseaste porque no entiendo..tu escribiste que te gustan los bombones..la luz de las estrellas…en fin…vamos…que James no intentó humillarte ni mucho menos…yo pensé que te gustaría.

Lily estaba blanca. Conforme el chico hablaba cada vez más deprisa, sin pausas, como si relatara una historia divertida, ella iba perdiendo color. Asimilaba despacio las frases que Sirius decía. Poción multijugos-cuestionarios.-tus gustos…era todo un revoltijo de información que le venían junto a todas las imágenes del día de ayer y de aquella misma tarde. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No sabía si echarse a reír o abofetearle…no sabía si guardar la calma o salir escopeteada hacia su cuarto y no salir por lo que quedaba de curso. Por eso, tan solo le salió un sonido extraño…una especie de gritito que más bien pareció un graznido gutural.

-¿lily?-oyó que Sirius la llamaba. Pronto enfocó la mano del chico que se balanceaba delante de sus ojos; intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?-preguntó atónita.-¿qué acabas de..de..decir?

El chico le miró con una sonrisa nervioso.- ¿quieres que te lo repita todo otra vez?-preguntó bromeando.

Furiosa, optó por pegarle una bofetada que resonó en la sala, echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña, e intentar soplar para guardar la calma. – os odio.-rechinó los dientes la pelirroja.-¿Quién os creéis que sois? ¿los amos de todo?

-lily.-contestó con tono preocupado.-en serio fue todo culpa mía. No metas a James en esto.

-tú no le obligaste a seguir tu juego ¿no?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasear frenética de un lado para otro.-¿Cómo se os ocurre reíros así de mi?

Sirius, con un cosquilleo en la mejilla debido a la bofetada intentó seguirla. –no nos reímos de ti. Sé que estas furiosa pero…de verdad. No pienso hacer público ese cuestionario si es lo que piensas. Y yo guardaré tu intimidad.

-¿tu que vas a saber?-gritó nerviosa.-tu no sabes nada Sirius.-exclamó serena.

-por favor.-pidió el chico apenado.- no te voy a negar que siempre me mande mis embrollos y que no me importen en lo más mínimo. Y si te soy sincero, si estoy habándote de todo esto es por James, no porque crea que tenga que arrepentirme. Te pido perdón si tan importante es para ti, pero no porque este apenado por ti realmente. No veo tan grande el asunto. De hecho, no entiendo porque James me ha tratado así después de que tú te marcharas enfadada. Jamás lo había hecho. Siempre estábamos en las buenas y en las malas.

-pero esto es increíble.-resopló la chica indignada.-tan solo te preocupas por ti.

-por mi y por mis amigos.-escupió el moreno.

-eso es tener poco respeto a los demás Sirius. No puedes faltar así a una persona. No puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con las personas y sus sentimientos.

-mira "pelirroja".-se burló el chico de mala manera.-si tuviera que preocuparme por los sentimientos de todas las personas con las que trato acabaría encerrado en San Mungo. Si tuviera que preocuparme por todas las personas con las que convivo acabaría, créeme, actuando de una forma que tú no puedes ni imaginarte. Si tuviera que tener en cuenta a la gente, sería mucho peor. Porque no todas las personas son tan buenas y con tan piadosas intenciones como tú te piensas. Si yo actuara pensando en los demás nadie actuaría pensando en mí. Asi que prefiero cuidarme las espaldas yo mismo, gracias.-susurró fríamente.

Lily le miró dudosa. No entendía porque le trataba así. Era él el que había cometido un error. ¡No ella! ¿Por qué se sentía mal después de sus palabras?

-no te molestas en conocer a la gente.-intentó defender su postura.

-no necesito conocer a la gente.-terminó el chico. – no me considero una mala persona. No me considero alguien capaz de reírme de otro si no creo que se lo merezcan.

-¿y tu eres quien determina si se lo merecen o no?-preguntó la chica confundida.

-abre los ojos Evans.-habló desesperado.-yo miró por mi. Yo considero si alguien se merece algo según haya influenciado en mi persona. No te pienses que yo voy por el pasillo y se me antoja o no reírme de alguien nada mas verlo. De cierta forma he de conocerlo para determinar si lo considero mi aliado o mi enemigo. Pregunta si quieres a cuantos he tratado tan mal como tu te piensas. Infórmate de si soy o no tan mala persona. Puede que me haya equivocada una dos…cien veces. Puede que esta última "jugada" haya sido un error. Pero no pienses ni por un momento que soy tan rencoroso ni tan vil ni tan baja persona…sino habría acabado en Slytherin.-susurró esto último.-como toda mi familia,si puedo llamarla así, hubiera querido.

-entonces a mi no me consideras una amiga.-apuntó la chica evitando mirarlo.-no te caigo bien.

-no.-contestó el otro.-lo que no me cae bien es que hayas cambiado tanto a mi mejor amigo. Y aunque se que no es culpa tuya, lo menos que podrías hacer es aceptar mis disculpas y dejar tu mundo de colores a un lado y vivir la realidad. Fui yo quien cometió un error. No James. Soy yo quien te tengo que pedir perdón, y no James.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar como era que siempre terminaba enfurecida con James sin, muchas veces, molestarse en saber que era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Ella, en cierta forma, tampoco se paraba a conocer a las personas. De hecho, pensó angustiada, siempre que había un problema o un jaleo, lo achacaba directamente a James y a Sirius. Y sabía que alguna vez, los había juzgado mal.

Notó como los brazos del moreno rodeaban su cuerpo. –lo siento..-susurró con voz apagada.-pero James no se merece que pienses así de él.

-no puedes ser así Sirius.-susurró la chica entre sollozos.

-lo se.-aceptó el chico.-ni siquiera todo lo que te he dicho yo mismo me lo creo.

-no eres tan frío como quieres aparentar.-dijo la chica más calmada- James te considera su mejor amigo. Y por lo que os conozco, no creo que ninguno de los dos tendría por amigo a alguien que fuera tan egoísta.

-uy!-exclamó el chico divertido.-fíjate si soy egoísta que no pienso contarle a nadie tus contestaciones a las preguntas de la encuesta.

Lily cruzó el entrecejo y terminó sonriendo.-no quiere decir que te vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente.

El moreno asintió divertido. Eso le convertía a la pelirroja en, como él había dicho, su aliada y no en su enemiga. Aunque a partir de ese momento, tendría que vigilar más a la hora de gastar sus "inocentes" bromas. Tener, ya no a dos prefectos sino a Lillanne Evans como una de ellos ,como amigos, le acarrearía usar mayor precaución.

**Notas**: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueeeeeeeno definitivamente...no me gusta nada este cap. pero quería demostrar que Sirius estaba algo celoso de que su mejor amigo ya no lo tuviera tan en cuenta; que hubiera cambiado. Y sin embargo quería demostrar cuantisimo le quiere...por lo que decide enfrentarse al torbellino de Lily...en fin.

Gracias por los reviewsssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que ilusion!! Jeje a ver si les gusta la historia entera!

Besitos!!!


	7. una noche especial

**CAPITULO 7 "¿UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL?" PRIMERA PARTE **

No podía estar enfadado con él. Verlo ahí, en frente suyo, con su cara de perro degollado.

-pero fue una absurda tontería.-repitió James por enésima vez.

Sirius abrazó fuertemente al moreno y le dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

-hola.-saludó Lily entrando en el cuarto.-¿estáis visibles?

Sirius sonrió al ver a la pelirroja con sus manos tapándose los ojos. James solo bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Seguro que ella no le dirigía ni la palabra.

-sí.-contestó Remus acercándose a ella.-¿cómo es que la prefecta más estricta sube a la habitación de unos chicos?

La chica se apartó despacio las manos y sonrió al ver a Remus a su lado. Sin embargo, sus mirada se tornó preocupante.-Remus!-gritó haciendo levantar la mirada a James.-por merlin! ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó tocándole la frente.

Remus pidió ayuda con la mirada a sus dos amigos, que le miraban con miedo en el rostro.

-eh..lily.-se apresuró a decir Sirius.-Remus…ha tenido fiebre esta noche.

Lily asintió preocupada mientras empujaba ligeramente al "enfermo" hacia la primera cama que vio. –descansa Remus, yo diré que no puedes ir a la reunión.

El chico sonrió tiernamente. No le gustaba mentirle a Lily, pero decirle "no, es que esta noche me toca ser un lobo" no entraba dentro de sus planes. No porque no confiara en ella. Después de dos años a su lado como prefecto, podría decir que conocía a la pelirroja.-estoy bien.-dijo sin echarse.

Lily le hubiera obligado a tumbarse y taparse con las sábanas. Pero su cabeza no estaba en esos momentos con mucha lucidez.

-James.-dijo mirando al chico con una tímida sonrisa.-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó sonrojándose.

El moreno miró expectante a la chica.¿le había dicho que quería hablar con él? ¿calmada, nerviosa…incluso sonrojada? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer él? Desde luego, quedarse mirándola con cara de pavo no era una muy buena opción, así que se levantó tan rápido como pudo de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acercó deprisa a la chica, que parecía que encontraba más interesante el suelo de la habitación que James.

Lily sonrió al ver como Remus literalmente se llevaba a un Sirius entusiasmado por contemplar a la pareja hablar. Se sonrojó aún más cuando le escuchó decir "portaos mal" desde las escaleras, seguido por un "que crio eres" por parte de Remus.

-¿sí?-preguntó James al ver que lily no hablaba.

La chica se mordió el labio indecisa. No sabía si iba a hacer bien o mal. No estaba segura de nada.-quiero..-empezó nerviosa.-digo…¿quieres que hablemos esta noche?-preguntó cabizbaja.

James se quedó embelesado viendo el rostro de la chica. Ese gesto que la delataba. Sonrió divertido pensando en la gran suerte que parecía que iba a tener ese día.

-sí.-contestó entusiasmado.-Lily..yo..-empezó el chico apenado.-siento muchísimo lo de ayer.-se disculpó.

Lily sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.-no importa. Sirius me explicó…bueno..Entonces..Te espero esta noche. Lo único es que terminaré tarde mi ronda. Sobre las once y media estaré de vuelta. Hasta entonces.-se despidió la chica ilusionada.

Lo tenía claro. Se iba a arriesgar. Iba a jugar por una vez en su vida. Tenía algo de miedo porque nunca había hecho nada igual. Pero estaba convencida de que iba a ir bien. Bien era cierto que James Potter era…James Potter, pero ahora podía decir que lo conocía. Y lo que sabía de él le gustaba. Además, sentía un surtido de frutas en su cabeza que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Y el estomago era quien mandaba entonces. Si su revoltijo de mariposas le decía que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, ella lo creía. Por eso, en ese día, la gente no reconocía a la prefecta malhumorada Evans. Porque ese día, la pelirroja parecía estar viviendo un cuento de hadas. Tatareaba canciones alegres, siempre se le veía con una sonrisa en su rostro e incluso había hecho una reverencia graciosa al fantasma Peeves cuando éste; que misteriosamente respetaba a la chica, le había saludado efusivamente.

James, por su parte, no cabía en su felicidad. No le hizo entristecerse escuchar en una clase que cuando un mago o bruja rompía su varita concienciadamente éste o ésta asumía denegar la magia. Le agradeció a Sirius la charla que tuvo con la chica. Nunca sabría realmente la verdad, ya que el moreno de ojos azules se encargó de reducirle a "simplemente le dije que yo tuve la culpa" su conversación con la pelirroja. Si James hubiera estado igual de lúcido que siempre, no se habría creído que el bocas de su amigo tan solo hubiera asumido su error, pero ¿Qué le importaba? ella parecía hablarle igual que siempre. No estaba enfadada. Y algo le decía en su interior que esa noche iba a ser definitiva para poder aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. La vida era maravillosa.

Pero cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media, la vida no le pareció tan maravillosa. A pesar de que Remus y Sirius le habían animado y convencido de que no hacía falta que estuviera esa noche con ellos, él no se quedó tranquilo. Y, cuando a las nueve y cuarto el espejo que compartía con Sirius se iluminó mostrando a un chico con un serio arañazo en la mejilla izquierda, la tranquilidad que había intentado conseguir desde que se fueron, se convirtió en angustia. Sirius jamás le llamaría si no fuera algo grave. "hoy está menos humano que nunca" susurró su amigo a través del espejo.

En menos de diez minutos un gran e imponente ciervo cruzaba velozmente el bosque. Remus había decidido dar una vuelta nocturna. No se había quedado en la casa de los gritos. Y sirius no había podido detenerlo. Si estaban James y él juntos, siempre podían hacer uso de su fuerza. Nunca había faltado ninguno de los dos. Y ahora James sabía que no podía faltar ninguna noche lobezna más. No se podía arriesgar de que sus amigos sufrieran algún daño. Ni de que, por culpa de su amigo transformado, pudiera existir algún peligro para alguien.

**CAPITULO 7 ¿UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL? SEGUNDA PARTE **

No estaba en la sala. No le había esperado. Eran las once y media pasadas y James no se veía por ningún lado. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se sintió preocupada. No iba a ser tan creída de pensar que el chico no faltaría a ese encuentro por nada del mundo, pero lejos de enfadarse, sentía una angustia en el pecho; una señal de mal presagio.

Afuera empezó a llover, y pronto la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba la ventana; así como el sonido estruendoso de los truenos estallaba en los oídos. Lily mandó a los pocos alumnos que quedaban despiertos a sus habitaciones. Y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, se encontró allí, sola, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No quería irse a dormir. Igual, tenía alguna vana esperanza de que el moreno atravesara el cuadro de la entrada y con su sonrisa característica le dijera que se había demorado. Pero cuando pasó un cuarto de hora en el que Lily esperó sentada en el sofá impacientemente, se convenció a sí misma que James no iba a aparecer.

Se levantó y se quedó en frente de las escaleras de caracol que comunicaba a las habitaciones de los chicos. ¿y si subía al cuarto?. Denegó esa idea ridícula. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí? ¿preguntar a sus amigos si James estaba con ellos? ¿y si estaba? ¿le iba a regañar como si ella fuera su novia?

Se mordió el labio indecisa y se asomó al gran ventanal que comunicaba con el exterior. No se veía sino una débil niebla que era opacada por las gotas de la lluvia al caer. No se veían los terrenos porque la luz de la luna estaba tapada. Aún así, los faroles del exterior del castillo iluminaban endeblemente parte del campo de quiditch así como los invernaderos. Desde luego, eso y la oscuridad y frondosidad del bosque contribuían a darle un aspecto tenebroso. Por eso Lily retrocedió asustada cuando le pareció ver una sombra cruzando el campo de quiditch. Se repitió a si misma que no podía haber sido nada porque a los animales del bosque se les tenía prohibido acceder a las propiedades de Howgarts salvo cuando Dumbledore lo permitía. Pero cuando se asomó de nuevo y vio algo que parecía desplomado sobre la hierba, su mente se burló de sus conocimientos sobre el colegio y la bondad propia de los gryffindos apareció en su cabeza. No iba a salir afuera. ¿y si era algo peligroso? "eres una gryffindor…se supone que eres valiente" "pero no estúpida" Su mente jugaba una partida de contradicciones. Lo más apropiado sin duda, era avisar a algún profesor. Al director si hacía falta. Pero ¿si luego resultaba ser una túnica mal puesta? ¿si no era nada? Iba a quedar en ridículo delante del profesorado.

La luz de su varita le ayudaba en el pasillo. Debía ser estúpida por andar a esas horas a contar a un profesor que le había parecido ver algo afuera. Al final del pasillo pudo ver algo tumbado en el suelo. Se acercó despacio, asustada. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muerta de miedo. Pero parecía que su parte ilógica ganaba ese día.

Un perro! ¿Cómo demonios había acabado un perro en Howgarts? El animal estaba herido y portaba en el lomo una sucia túnica raída.

-pobrecito-susurró con pena Lily al acercarse.

El perro levantó las orejas y en menos de un segundo Lily se encontró con un Sirius semidesnudo con aspecto algo grave. Lily gritó atemorizada y se alejó algunos pasos del cuerpo del chico.

-lily-susurró el moreno.-James..por favor ayuda a James..

La pelirroja se acercó deprisa sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido..¿sirius era animago? Pero estaba prohibido! –sirius.-exclamó la chica al ver su rostro con sangre y su brazo amoratado.-sirius ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó histerica comenzando a llorar.-hay que llevarte a la enfermería. Vamos Sirius.-dijo mientras cogía al chico por el brazo que no tenía lesionado.-vamos.-susurró con angustia.

-no..-suplicaba éste.-james…

-¿dónde esta él Sirius?-preguntaba temerosa intentando caminar.-¿Dónde esta James?

-en el campo-susurró el chico con los ojos cerrados.-en el campo de...-repitió desesperado.

No supo como habían conseguido llegar a enfermería. No supo tampoco cuanto tiempo les llevó. Lo que tenía claro era salir en busca de James en cuanto Sirius estuviera atendido. Y cuando la Señora Pomfrey apareció en bata y camisón con el rostro sorprendido de recibir una llamada tan tarde, Lily salió apresurada por la puerta de la enfermería sin contestar a las numerosas preguntas que, seguro, tenía la enfermera.

-James!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas lily mientras miraba desde la entrada del campo de Quidittch. –James!-volvió a llamar.

La lluvia había empapado ya a toda la muchacha. Pero no le importaba sentir el frío de las gotas. Su desesperación era tal que no vio cuando una sombra pasó velozmente detrás suyo.

-James!-lloriqueó Lily.- por favor.-susurró.- ¿Dónde estas?.-gritó angustiada.

Una respiración acelerada y escalofriante hizo volverla. Y se quedó paralizada cuando encontró ante ella lo que parecía ser un lobo. Un gran lobo gris que le enseñaba los colmillos manchados de lo que parecía sangre. A su mente enseguida le llegó la información que tanto le atemorizó "un hombre lobo". Había leído alguna vez sobre ellos. Se suponía que estaba ante un humano. Pero cuando sufrían la transformación no les quedaba humanidad alguna. Solo eran unos animales que actuaban por instinto.

La chica miró con miedo los ojos amarillos del animal y calló hacia atrás cuando la bestia se lanzó hacia ella.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía otro animal se había interpuesto entre ellos. Un ciervo con aspecto malherido embestía con su cornamenta al frenético lobo.

A causa de la lluvia y sus ojos llorosos no pudo ver de donde provino el rayo dorado que calló sobre el lobo, haciendo que éste huyera en dirección hacia el bosque.

Lo que sí percibió fue como el esbelto animal que estaba frente a ella se desplomaba a su lado. Y con un grito ahogado Lily gateó hasta, ahora, un muchacho moreno que parecía inconsciente.-James.-lloró la chica.

La mano del chico rozó suavemente la mejilla llena de barro de Lily. Tras ese gesto se derrumbó sobre el regazo de la pelirroja.

Intentando calmarse susurró "enervate" consiguiendo que el cuerpo del chico se elevara.

-te vas a poner bien.-susurró Lily mientras caminaba lo más deprisa que podía hacia el castillo.-ya veras….

-Señorita Evans.-escuchó que la llamaban.

Lily se volvió esperanzada al reconocer ese tono de voz.- Director.-gritó apenada.-por favor. Han atacado…un lobo..un hombre lobo…James.-decía entrecortadamente.

-cálmese señorita.-tranquilizó el hombre.-ya estamos llegando.-dijo el hombre parando una hemorragia del moreno. Serénese.-le apremió con una mirada seria.

Lily afirmó intentando no seguir llorando. Sin embargo las lágrimas brotaban sin consuelo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Sólo habían pasado unos escasos diez minutos, pero a la pelirroja le parecieron horas. No le importaba que estuviera helada y mojada. Su uniforme y su pelo estaban embarrados. Debía estar horrible. Ella estaba fuera de la enfermería por petición de la enfermera y del mismo director. Decían que estaba demasiado nerviosa y que no ayudaba a la situación. Pero ella quería estar dentro. Saber como se encontraba James…como se encontraba Sirius. De nuevo una oleada de lágrimas llegó a sus ojos. James. Le había salvado. Y a cambio él estaba…él estaba…

-Señorita Evans.

Lily levantó su mirada y pudo ver, aunque borroso, al director con una ligera sonrisa.-ya están mucho mejor.

La chica asintió con la cabeza más tranquila y respiró hondo.

-pero ahora.-prosiguió el hombre.-quiero que me cuentes como ha pasado todo.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía como había pasado todo eso. –yo solo…me pareció ver una sombra en los terrenos y cuando Salí a buscar a algún profesor para avisar me encontré a Sirius.

-¿a Sirius Black?-preguntó el profesor con algo de duda en su mirada.-¿cómo lo encontró?

Lily guardó silencio durante unos segundos. No iba a delatarlos. Estaba claro que era algo que nadie sabia. ¿y quien se iba a imaginar que ellos eran animagos? –herido.-contestó insegura.

-prosiga.-animó el director analizando a la muchacha con la mirada.

-él me explicó que James estaba afuera. Y bueno, salí a buscarlo. Y cuando lo encontré a punto de quedar inconsciente apareció ese..ese animal y …el resto de la historia ya lo sabe. Gracias a que llegó usted.

Era evidente que algo no era del todo cierto. Dumbledore guardó silencio escudriñando a Liliane Evans. Sonrió orgulloso de contar con alumnos así en su colegio. A la mañana siguiente tendría una charla con esos tres.

-¿puedo pasar ya?-preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-pista libre.-concedió el profesor.

Lily sonrió agradecida y pasó a la enfermería. Al día siguiente tendría una buena charla con esos dos. Pero esa noche haría una tregua. Verlos magullados en las camillas era demasiado para la chica. Ésta se sentó en un taburete al lado de la camilla de James, donde el aludido parecía dormir plácidamente. Suavemente cogió una de sus manos y la acarició tiernamente. James Potter. El chico que le iba a llevar a la locura.

**Notas: La palabra es estresada. Siento si no ha sido una rápida actualización. En fin. Ahora que estoy releyendo el fic no me esta gustando tanto. Pero ya que lo tengo lo publicare tal y como está.**

**Espero llegar a escribir mejor y no hacerme tan pesada en los capítulos!**

**Un beso y gracias a todos por esos reviews que me encantan!!**


	8. Despertar y ver tu sonrisa

CAPITULO 8 "DESPERTAR Y VER TU SONRISA"

Abrió los ojos dolorido. Resultó ser una noche dura, después de todo. Aún sentía miedo y coraje por como podría haber acabado Lily. Un peso extraño sobre su pecho hizo percatarse de la presencia de alguien. Ese alguien tenía el pelo rojo, manchado de barro, pastoso. Se incorporó un poco sobre su almohada y pudo ver la dulce carita de la chica, manchada y algo pálida. Con todo, James la veía más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Qué tal estas?-susurró una voz apagada

El moreno levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sirius. Éste tenía un parche blanco sobre la mejilla y el brazo encasillado en unas vendas.

-anoche no parecía él.-continuó Sirius apenado.-lo siento. No pude controlarlo y ya sabes que Peter no podía hacer mucho.

-no importa Sirius.-contestó James sonriendo mientras acariciaba suavemente el flequillo de la chica.-¿peter?

-en cuanto vio que la cosa se desmadraba decidió escapar. Ya sabes lo fácil que lo tiene.

-si.-dijo el moreno arrugando el ceño.-¿Cómo estas tú?

-por suerte solo utilizó las garras.-sonrió divertido.-imagínate que tienes que ayudar a otro hombre-lobo. Tranquilo, oí decir a Dumbledore que a ti tampoco te mordió. Está desde anoche-informó Sirius señalando a Lily con la cabeza. – Le dejaron entrar algunos minutos después de que te atendieran.

-no puedes imaginar el miedo que pasé.-confió James mirando dulcemente a Lily.-cuando la ví allí, frente a él.

-no pensé en ese riesgo.-dijo Sirius apenado.-creí que no saldría del bosque.

-shhh.-susurró James a su amigo al ver que la chica se empezaba a mover.-no importa amigo.

Lily abrió los ojos despacio y enfocó unos ojos color avellana que le miraban a través de unas gafas negras. –james!-exclamó levantándose deprisa.-lo siento…me debí quedar dormida…me van a tener que explicar muy bien esto que pasó…y han de buscarse una buena excusa para que no os mate…¿cómo estas?

Jame sonrió divertido. Así era Lily. Así era como le gustaba.

Lily se sonrojó al recibir esa sonrisa y tímidamente dibujo el mismo gesto en su cara.

-gracias.-susurró James acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Lily bajó la mirada. Le estaba resultando irresistible no acercarse y matarle a besos. Por ello, cuando Lily volvió a levantar la mirada, se puso nerviosa al encontrar el rostro del chico tan cerca suyo.

La pelirroja entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y el chico acarició el pelo enredado de Lily.

Sin embargo, el beso que ella estaba ansiando no llegó. Y cuando miró el semblante del moreno se dio cuenta de la razón. Mordiéndose los labios, resignada, dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que los ojos del chico escudriñaban.

Sirius. El moreno los miraba divertido y expectante.

-¿Qué?-se quejó el chico.

-solo le faltan las palomitas.-masculló James haciendo reír a la chica.

-¿Qué hablan? Ey!!-gritó el chico zarandeando el brazo sin escayolar.

Remus entró entonces por la puerta. Su aspecto era pálido y ojeroso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la tristeza que demostraban sus ojos.-chicos.-saludó con voz ahogada.-Lily.-susurró.

Lily se levantó del taburete. Pobre Remus, seguro que ya se había enterado de que sus amigos estaban en la enfermería. Se acercó a él con intención de calmarlo, porque su rostro reflejaba verdadera angustia. Por eso no se esperó el abrazo repentino del castaño y se quedó helada cuando lo oyó sollozar sobre su hombro.

-lo siento….lily…

-tranquilo..-logró decir la pelirroja acariciando la espalda del muchacho.-ya están bien.

Sirius y James se miraron con lástima. Lily no comprendía el comportamiento de Remus. Pero ellos sabían que tendrían que lidiar con, quizás, algunos días depresivos del chico.

Sirius se levantó energéticamente. –bueno Remus…ya estamos bien. Yo incluso me puedo ir ya.-dijo sonriendo.

Remus asintió hipando. Juntos salieron por la puerta de la enfermería despidiéndose de los otros dos.

-¿yo no puedo salir aún?-preguntó enfurruñado James.

Lily sonrió traviesamente.-no.-contestó divertida-tu tienes que quedarte hoy también, porque la señora Pomfrey tiene que volver a curar tus heridas. Y revisarte la cabeza.-dijo señalando con la mano.

James se llevó su mano a la cabeza y comprobó que tenía algunas vendas tapándole parte del flequillo.-no me acuerdo de este golpe..

-igual fue cuando embestiste a ese lobo.-recordó analizando la reacción del chico.

-yo..ee..yo..bueno..-tartamudeó James sin saber muy bien que decir.-esto…¿fue una ilusión óptica?

Lily levantó la ceja sin creer que el chico tuviera la estúpida idea de intentar evadirse de lo que realmente pasaba. –sois animagos.-entrecortó la chica.-no puedo creerlo. Sois menores.Por Merlin ¿en que estabais pensando? ¿en las noches de juerga nocturnas animalizadas?

James miró a la chica arrepentido de lo que no podía contarle. Cuando ellos se enteraron del "pequeño secreto" de su amigo, decidieron acompañarlo en sus noches de transformación. Así conseguían calmar los instintos tan asesinos que poseían los hombres-lobo.

-bueno.-siguió la chica al notar el silencio incómodo del moreno.-no te voy a pedir que me cuentes nada si tu no quieres.

-no esta en mis manos.-susurró James.-lo siento.

Lily sonrió entonces y se acercó a James con una ternura imposible de explicar. James sonrió divertido y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Logrando que la pelirroja se sonrojara. La veía preciosa. Incluso manchada de barro y con el pelo enredado. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era besarla. Besarla sin conocimiento. Que olvidara todo y tan solo se preocupara de su beso.

Lily tosió ligeramente. Le ponía nerviosa que el chico la mirara de tal forma. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse especial. Comprendía ahora que un príncipe no tenía porque ser el típico príncipe que halagaba con palabras bellas. Con esa mirada…esa mirada que desde luego no era dulce sino apasionada….demostraba lo que el chico deseaba. Y de cierta forma, Lily se sentía afortunada. Se sentía bonita..se sentía atractiva. Un pequeño rayo de lucidez le llegó a su cabeza…¿atractiva?...ni siquiera había ido a cambiarse de ropa. Y se preocupó de que James pensara que estuviera horrorosa.

-me tengo que ir.-dijo tras ese prolongado silencio.

-no!-exclamó el chico confundido.-¿Por qué?-preguntó algo disgustado.

Lily se balanceó discretamente la falda ensuciada.-creo que me tendría que cambiar.

La pelirroja sonrió con sinceridad.-te prometo que luego bajo.

James la llamó con un gesto de su mano. Cuando lily se encontraba a su lado, se agachó para escuchar fuera lo que fuera que el chico quería confiarle.-te tomo la promesa.-susurró con voz apagada. James besó suavemente la mejilla de Lily, que saltó hacia atrás sobrecogida por ese beso inesperado.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta se volvió algo nerviosa pero decidida.-¿sabes?-preguntó la chica mirando al suelo sonrojada. –ha sido….muy agradable despertar y ver tu sonrisa.

James se quedó atónito ante la confesión. Y , con un leve color carmesí en las mejillas, sonrió sentimentalmente al verificar que no había sido el único al que le había gustado de sobremanera el despertar de ese día.

Sonrió traviesamente al pensar que era la primera vez que habían dormido juntos. rezó en su interior para que no hubiera sido la única vez. Y se mordió el labio deseoso de que la próxima oportunidad de dormir a su lado llegara pronto y con un plan diferente al de aquella noche."necesito una ducha de agua fría" pensó James antes de recostarse de nuevo sobre la camilla. "muy fría" se confesó colorado.

**Notas de mi: buaaaa!!!! Gracias! Realmente me encanta recibir esos ánimos!!!!**

**No tengo mucho que explicar de este capitulo. Nada más que espero que sigan leyendo porque me alegra que a alguien le guste esta historia! Gracias mil (que repetitiva soy no) jejeje.**

**Besitos!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

-te lo prometo.-susurró una voz cálida y agradable.-te quiero. Te quiero mucho..Os quiero mucho.. no dejaré que nada os pase.

Lily sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban a causa de las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Se despertó angustiada con un dolor incomprensible en el pecho. Que agonía de pesadilla. Sea lo que fuera que había soñado.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó una voz a su izquierda

Lily saltó sobre lo que reconoció como su cama y cogió lo primero que encontró a mano. Un pesado tomo de biología acuática.

-soy yo.-se apresuró a decir James levantando las manos en señal de paz.-tranquila.

Lily bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar. Había subido a su habitación para cambiarse. Ella se había dado una ducha y… Abrió los ojos confundida. Vale, estaba en su habitación. Se debía de haber quedado dormida. Suspiró con alivio. Esa horrible pesadilla parecía que le había arruinado la cabeza. Sonriendo se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras susurraba un "lo siento". El contacto de las sábanas frías de la cama rozó su piel, haciendo que sintiera un débil cosquilleo. Sin querer imaginarse la situación, se miró hacia abajo avergonzada. No sabía si reír o llorar. No estaba vestida, pero tampoco estaba desnuda. Una corta toalla blanca cubría su cuerpo. Dios santísimo. Miró contrariada a James que le sonrió de forma divertida.

- ¿esperas que te de algún consejo de que hacer ahora?

Lily se sonrojó mientras intentaba, en vano, cubrirse las piernas con las sábanas de su cama.

-por mi no hay problema ¿eh?-exclamó James con una mueca muy pícara.

Lily se levantó furiosa y con la cabeza bien alta gritó un "espérate un momento" a la vez que se adentraba en el baño. Todavía más sonrojada salió al instante y se dirigió al armario de roble que había al lado de su cama. Sacó lo primero que vio a mano y se apresuró a entrar de nuevo al baño.

Unos ligeros golpes a la puerta hicieron que la abriera furiosa.-¿Qué? –gritó histérica.

-se te cayó.-susurró seductoramente el moreno entregándole un sujetador blanco.

-gr..gracias.-consiguió decir Lily cogiendo la ropa interior.

-espera.-susurró James interponiendo su pie entre la puerta cuando la chica iba a cerrarla.

Lily tragó saliva. Desde que se había empezado a tratar con James había tenido que pasar por situaciones absurdas, ridículas, tiernas… pero hasta ese momento, nunca tan caldeadas como de hecho se encontraba ese ambiente. O igual era ella. Ella era la que se imaginaba cosas que no debía imaginarse. Ella era la que necesitaba una jarra de agua fría. Sentía incluso que le sobraba la pequeña toalla. Igual también le pasaba lo mismo a James. Si no, no podía explicarse porque de repente, en sus ojos podía descifrar ese deseo que, seguramente, también se veía a través de sus ojos.

Dejó de pensar en el momento en que sintió los cálidos labios del chico, que la besaban ávidamente. Un cosquilleo imposible de explicar le recorrió la espalda hasta alojarse en su vientre. Y se encontró a sí misma besando a James con la misma ansiedad.

El beso de ella era algo torpe e inexperto, pero sentía que le estaba volviendo loco. Quería tenerla. Allí, ahora. Quitarle esa pequeña toalla y hacer realidad sus fantasías.

Mordió su labio inferior cariñosamente y bajó hasta su blanco cuello, haciendo suspirar a Lily.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano se atrevió a bajar más allá de la cintura, sintió algo de culpa por ser así. Lily le subió delicadamente la mano sin dejar de besar su mejilla mientras él surcaba su cuello.

La mano del chico se quedó en la cintura, obediente. Aunque por dentro tuviera unas ganas inmensas de rozar todo su cuerpo.

James la pegó más hacia su cuerpo queriendo sentir su piel.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada al "notar" la ansiedad del chico. Con algo de dificultad dijo su nombre en un débil susurro. Tragó saliva –james.-volvió a llamarlo.

El chico que escuchó su nombre, se separó con mucha fuerza de voluntad de su cuello e intentó mirarla a los ojos.

Lily apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de James, que se movía con ritmo debido a lo acelerado que se encontraba.

-¿lily?-preguntó temeroso el moreno.

-quiero..quiero ir más despacio.-susurró con algo de pena en su voz.-lo siento.-escapó de sus labios un casi inaudible susurro.

James acarició su pelo. –de acuerdo.-dijo con ilusión en la voz.-Lily.-le llamó cogiendo suavemente su barbilla para levantar su cabeza.-no me tienes que pedir perdón por eso. Voy a ir como tú quieras ir.

James se perdió en los ojos verdes de la chica que expresaban una dulzura que jamás creyó encontrar en la mirada de cualquier otra chica. Se acercó despacio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Lily sonrió y abrazó al chico con cariño. Jamás creyó que James Potter fuera así.

-lily.-llamó el chico abrazados.-yo iré despacio. Te lo prometo. Pero por favor…vete a cambiar.-suplicó el chico separándose de una risueña y sonrojada Lily.

Cuando ella entró de nuevo en el baño, James se pasó una mano por su pelo rebelde. Le iba a costar muchísimo no intentar comerla a besos. Sin embargo sentía que si actuaba despacio esa historia tendría un final mejor. Mucho mejor que cualquier otro final. Simplemente porque jamás había querido llegar a un final.

Nunca hubo en el mundo quien pudiera brillar más que ella. No sabía como se llamaba lo que sentía. Pero le sonsacaba una sonrisa cargada de felicidad. Tenía ganas de gritar. Tenía ganas de montar en escoba.

-¿te apetece ir a volar un rato?-preguntó el chico a través de la puerta.

Lily se mordió el labio indecisa. No es que le gustara dramatizar. Pero tenía pánico a volar en escoba. En su primer curso tan solo había podido levantar un poco la escoba. Y por supuesto no se llegó a montar encima. Le daba igual lo que le dijeran. Incluso le habían estado a punto de suspender, algo que el director del momento no lo permitió debido a sus notas tan altas en las otras asignaturas. Había conseguido que le pusieran un aprobado justito.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a decirle que no. Pero verlo con esa ilusión en sus ojos avellana hizo que su respuesta se ahogara en su garganta.

-bueno.-se escuchó decir.

James la abrazó con fuerza.-voy a prepararme. Quedamos a …. ¿te parece bien a las ocho?

Lily sonrió con algo de miedo.-esta bien. Pero recuerda que es domingo.

-sí sí.-contestó deprisa.-ya verás.-terminó diciendo guiñando un ojo graciosamente.

Con un sencillo beso en la mejilla, James salió de su cuarto.

Lily se sentó en su cama. Increíble era el adjetivo que venía a su cabeza. Era increíble lo que sentía por el chico. Una sonrisa pícara le cubrió el rostro. Era increíble que estuviera tan feliz al lado de quien, en un tiempo, creyó que era su mayor enemigo.

**Notas**: **Hola gente!!!!!!! Jeje Thanks por los reviews! Me encanta que disfrutéis con la historia. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo! Cortito (como todos los demás) pero escrito con mucho cariño!!!**

**Así que…. Disfrútenlo!!!**

**::::::::"para decirte lo que nunca canto …. Para cantarte lo que nunca digo"::::::::**


	10. volar en escoba y acabar entre manos

CAPITULO 10. "Volar en escoba y acabar entre manos"

Lily gritó hasta que su voz se ahogó con el viento. El aire era gélido y notaba su cara fría. Mejor dicho, no notaba su cara. Estaba anocheciendo y, aunque James le pedía que abriera los ojos y disfrutara del espectáculo, ella no cedía ni un poquito.

Se aferraba a la ancha espalda del chico con miedo. Cruzaba sus piernas por debajo de la escoba y temía que de un momento a otro, el viento que azotaba su cuerpo le hiciera caer.

-tranquila.-le gritó el chico para hacerse oír.-en seguida pasaremos las corrientes.

Lily no estaba tan segura de ello. Le parecía que el viento jamás cesaría. Y ya estaba deseando bajar.

-James.-suplicó la chica.-quiero bajar por favor.

El moreno giró un poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Realmente no le gustaba volar. Dirigió la escoba con maestría hacia la orilla del lago. Y con sumo cuidado empezó a descender.

Cuando Lily tocó tierra firme, sonrió complacida, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio en los ojos avellanas una decepción que resultaba desconsolada.

-yo…-empezó lily a excusarse.

-no importa.-se apresuró el chico sonriendo.-la noche es bonita.

Lily observó como James se sentaba en la hierba. Lo imitó mirando el reflejo del cielo en el profundo lago.

Empezaba a refrescar y la chica se encontró con una capa negra algo grande cubriéndola con cuidado y delicadeza. Lily miró al chico desconcertada.

-por si tienes frio.-contestó James sonriendo.

La pelirroja se quedó embelesada en su sonrisa. Era atento y cariñoso. No podía creer que James le invadiera tanto como lo hacía. Sentía tanta magia en aquel momento que ni siquiera se molestó en estudiar la situación, como hacía siempre. Estaba dispuesta a seguir al chico a donde él quisiera. Incluso volvería a montar en escoba. Se sentía incluso estúpida. Pero no le importaba. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba bien.

Poco se imaginaba que el mágico momento acabaría tan pronto cuando un hombre desmarañado se acercó gritando el nombre del chico.

Lily estudió a aquel señor. Llevaba una ropa andrajosa y el pelo sucio y largo. Su mirada no parecía muy cuerda y en ese momento agarraba a un extrañado y preocupado moreno.

-papa.-susurró con turbación.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?

Lily se quedó detrás del chico boquiabierta. Hubiera querido expresar su apoyo a James. Pero no creía que el momento fuera el más adecuado. Por eso, tan solo sujetó fuertemente el hombro de él, que se volvió como esperando que ella tuviera alguna respuesta.

-por merlin James…por Merlin!-exclamó el hombro llevándose las manos a la cara.-James!-llamó lloriqueando a su hijo.

-¿qué ha pasado papá?-preguntó el chico sujetando las muñecas del hombre.-¿qué ocurre? Me estas asustando!

-lo siento tanto hijo…-susurró con angustia.-james…-suplicó el hombre.-perdóname. Lo siento.

-ve a avisar a Dumbledore por favor.-susurró James a la chica-pregúntale si puede venir. Dile que es urgente.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y quitándose la capa del chico, echó a correr hacia la entrada del castillo.

James tapó a su padre con preocupación mientras éste se aferraba a él susurrando como un desquiciado.

-tranquilo papa.-dijo abrazándolo.-cálmate. Pronto vendrán a ayudarnos.

-no..no-negaba el hombre.-no pequeño….no…-susurraba.-no tengo excusas…he matado…lo he matado..

James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-¿qué..qué?-preguntó abatido.-¿qué dices?

-¡papá!-gritó el chico cuando éste le había empujado haciéndole caer.-¡para!-gritó al verlo alejarse por el bosque.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Cuando Lily, Sirius y el director Dumbledore llegaron hasta donde, supuestamente, tendrían que estar padre e hijo, tan solo se encontraron con a túnica del chico arrugada en la hierba.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de incertidumbre y miedo. ¿Dónde estaba James?

No siguió al director ni a Sirius, que se dirigían apresurados hacia el bosque. Se quedó en ese lugar. Recogió la túnica con aprensión y soltó un sollozo. ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia en el pecho si ni siquiera sabía si James estaba bien o mal? ¿Era un presagio?...¿ un mal presagio?

Se volvió asustada cuando escuchó un débil susurro tras ella. Le recordaba a cuando estuvo frente a aquel animal. Tan solo habían pasado día y medio de aquello. ¿cómo podía ser que de nuevo le fuera a ocurrir algo tan inhabitual?

-hola..-jadeó el padre de james con una sonrisa rota.

Lily retrocedió asustada. Conocía el parentesco con James. Pero aún así, el hombre que tenía ante ella no le inspiraba confianza. Hasta que el hombre sollozó derrumbado.

-no tengas miedo..no me tengas miedo…por favor..

Lily se acercó precavida y se arrodilló a la altura del hombre. -¿dónde esta James?-preguntó con voz suave.

El hombre sonrió con ternura.-¿eres la novia de mi hijo?-preguntó con cariño.-¿por fin James se ha echado una novia?

Lily se sonrojó ante lo dicho y no supo que contestar. Tampoco hubiera imaginado que al hombre le hiciera tanta ilusión que su hijo (mujeriego desde siempre, pensó la chica) tuviera novia.

-yo…bueno..soy una amiga de James.-se decidió la pelirroja sonriendo amigablemente.-¿dónde esta?-volvió a preguntar con esperanza.

-mi mujer era igual de bella que tu, pequeña.-susurró con tristeza.-tengo que irme. James no me encontrara hasta que yo no quiera encontrarme con él. ¿Me despedirás de mi hijo?-preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Lily lo imitó e intentó coger el brazo del hombre.-no se vaya aún por favor. James vendrá en seguida. Podrá despedirse usted mismo.

-no entiendes pequeña…no entiendes…he cometido una infracción..he atacado a un muggle.

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, en esos momentos el padre de James parecía tan cuerdo que parecía imposible que el hombre estuviera inventando cualquier historia.

-se solucionará..-dijo sin pensar.-ya verá…usted tan solo espere a James. Él le va a ayudar.

-papa!-gritó una voz a las espaldas de la chica.-Lily apártate!-exclamó jadeando.

Lily se volvió asustada para ver a James y Sirius correr rápidamente hacia ella. Y cuando quiso volver a mirar al padre de James, éste jadeaba y cerraba los ojos con aprensión y dolor. Sin darse cuenta se encontró entre los brazos del hombre que le apuntaba con la varita amenazadoramente. Reía como un desquiciado frívolamente mientras mantenía una de sus manos apretando sin compasión sobre el cuello de Lily, que mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando respirar a horcajadas.

-suéltala papá.-susurró James despacio cuando llegó a una distancia más corta.-vamos..no pasa nada.

-vamos Henry.-apoyó Sirius con preocupación.-ella no te va a hacer nada.

-Callaos!-gritó el hombre.-callaos los dos! La mataré si os acércais.-dijo amenazante.

James levantó las manos y su voz delató la angustia que él sentía.-no no..esta bien…

Lily perdió el conocimiento apenas el hombre apretó su cuello algo más. Lo único que vio fue a James acercándose vocalizando algo que parecía ser simplemente un "no" que ella ya no pudo escuchar.

**Notas: hola gente!!! Jajaja que levante la mano quien al leer el título se imaginó cosas cochinas!! Jajaja Muy muy mal eh? Jejeje **

**b Leí después el titulo y dije…madre..suena algo insinuante no? jajaj **

**Bueno…y para no repetirme no voy a empezar igual que siempre….Que demonios! Aunque sea pesada!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! Que emoción encontrarme los reviews!! Jaja me consiguen pintar una sonrisa en la cara!!!**

**Y para que no se haga tan cortito…voy a publicar un capitulo más!!!**

**Esto….lemon? bueno…solo es algo lima…no crean… Me encantaría escribir uno lemon totalmente..asi que lo más seguro es que el siguiente que escriba tenga sus partes picantillas…Pero opino que uno lemon tiene que estar muy bien escrito..**

**¿Qué más?...ahhh! sí! María Malfoy Weasley fue la única que me dijo que pareja le gustaba de Harry Potter (otra a parte de LIly y James) por ello estoy escribiendo un fic sobre DrAco y Ginny…realmente nunca me había planteado escribir uno sobre estos dos..(si tengo que emparejar a Draquito lo suelo hacer con Hermione…aunque me encante la pareja Ron-Hermy) Y normalmente a la pelirroja Weasley la dejo junto a su Harry….pero bueno..precisamente pedí que alguien me dijera su pareja favorita por probar algo nuevo…¿me contestaran?**

**Un beso y un saludo!!!! Y disfruten el capitulo!!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Vamos, dame la mano y fugámonos, a un sueño encantado echo para dos::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. ¿enamorados?

Capitulo 11. ¿enamorados?

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tan solo oscuridad. Un ligero ronquido hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Estaba en la enfermería, y por lo poco que podía ver reconoció al padre de James durmiendo en la camilla de al lado. Estaba en la enfermería. Con angustia se llevó las manos a su cuello. Aún le dolía algo, y estaba convencida de que tenía marcas moradas a causa del apretón.

Era curioso como ella, que casi nunca visitaba la enfermería, llevara, en menos de tres días, dos visitas. Estaba cansada. No hubiera creído jamás que el moreno estuviera plagado de tantos secretos.

-estaba dominado por una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Perdonalo por favor.-susurró una voz entre las sombras.

Lily cerró los ojos tranquila. Ya era capaz de reconocer la voz del chico sin ningun problema.-no pasa nada.-contestó sonriendo, sosegada una vez que pudo entender que el padre de James no era el mismo hombre que le había intentado lastimar.-¿cómo lo habéis sabido?

James encendió un pequeño candil. A su luz, su mirada era seria y madura. Lily se auto regañó pensando que igual su comentario había estado fuera de lugar. Quedaba claro que James conocía a su padre. Si él decía que Henry, como había nombrado Sirius, no era de tal forma, era porque no era así.

-Dumbledore le dio a beber la poción de la verdad.-informó encogiéndose de hombros.-un hombre al norte de Finlandia le ha atacado. Aunque mi padre había ido allí con las mismas ideas. Lo que no sabemos es como lo ha encontrado. Al bastardo que mató a mi madre. Ni como él ha podido utilizar la magia. Supuestamente denegó a ella al romper su varita..aunque todo indica que igual no era suya.

Si el ambiente no hubiera estado tan tenso, Lily hubiera sonreído y le habría confesado su sorpresa al saber que el chico estaba atento en las clases. Pero no era el momento. Eso estaba claro.

-no van a llevarlo a juicio porque no ha llegado a cometer ningún delito. Pero sí que es cierto que él viajó con idea de matarlo.

Lily no se impresionó ante lo dicho. Si bien era cierto que jamás defendería el hecho de usar violencia contra violencia, entendía las ganas de matar al asesino de su mujer. ¿Qué haría ella si le arrebataran lo más preciado? ¿Qué haría si asesinaran a sus padres, a su familia? ¿y si…y si le hicieran algo a James?

Se mordió el labio con aprensión. –James.-susurró cerrando los ojos.-¿me das un abrazo?

James sonrió afectuosamente y adelantándose hasta ella la envolvió con sus brazos.

-nunca pensé poder llegar a ver esto.-dijo Henry sonriendo con una sonrisa dolorida.

Lily se sonrojó y James soltó una carcajada.-bienvenido papá.-saludó abrazando ahora a su padre.-¿hace mucho que estas despierto?

El hombre exclamó un "No me abraces tan fuerte hijo, ¿se puede saber por que me duele todo el cuerpo?"

Lily escuchó atentamente a James. También sentía curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que el chico contestara, un nombre evidente le vino a la cabeza.

-Dumbledore.-contestó James con una sonrisa.-ha sido capaz de quitar la maldición imperdonable sobre ti. Y según cree, el hombre que te atacó ahora ya no está vivo.

-¿ha muerto?-preguntó Henry asombrado.-¿cómo?

-alguien lo ha matado.-susurró con desprecio.-alguien que ha robado su anillo.

-¿su anillo?-preguntó el hombre extrañado.-¿Qué anillo?

James se encogió de hombros.- El hombre debía poseer un anillo…seguramente robado. Según Dumbledore era una reliquia.

-¿y cómo ha adivinado eso Dumbledore?-preguntó Lily asombrada.

James negó con la cabeza-ni idea. Dice que cree que es alguien que él conoció una vez.

Tras un ligero silencio James comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.-ahora es mejor que descanséis. Yo vengo en un momento. Voy a avisar a Sirius.

Lily se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. No es que le asustara la idea de quedarse a solas con el padre de James. Por alguna extraña razón, que James confiara en que no fuera a pasar nada, era suficiente para que ella tambien lo creyera así. Simplemente sentía algo de tristeza cuando él hubo cruzado la puerta. ¿tanto le gustaba que necesitaba sentirlo cerca suyo? La chica se ruborizó y cerró los ojos miedosa…¿se había enamorado de él? ¿en menos de cuatro meses?

-lo siento.-escuchó Lily hablar al padre del moreno.-siento todo lo que pasó. Por favor confía en que yo jamás haría daño a alguien que mi hijo aprecia.

La pelirroja sonrió agradecida.-no se disculpe.-susurró amablemente.-confío en su hijo.-siguió la pelirroja con la mirada brillante.-él confía en usted. Le importa mucho como esté, como se encuentre.

Henry asintió en silencio.-creo que necesito descansar…ehh…

-lily.-se apresuró a informar ella.-mucho gusto.

-aunque no hayan sido en las mejores condiciones me alegro de conocerte Lily.-confió el hombre con una sonrisa.-sospecho que la alegría de mi hijo se debe mucho a ti. Gracias.-agradeció apagando el candil que James había dejado sobre la mesilla.-buenas noches Lily.

La oscuridad volvió a la habitación, y los ligeros ronquidos del hombre volvieron a escucharse. Divertida, miró con ilusión el ventanal que tenía en la pared de en frente, por el cual entraban algunos rayos de luna. Ese año había resultado prometedor. Se había metido en líos como nunca lo había hecho. Y agradeció el haber vivido esas pequeñas andanzas….esas que le hacían sentirse más viva. El haber conocido más a los merodeadores le había traído seguridad, confianza, alegría…el haber conocido a los merodeadores había resultado lo más divertido que había hecho nunca. Y el haber conocido a James le había traído felicidad…esa era la palabra. Estaba feliz, contenta, incluso se sentía coqueta y presumida de tener a James a su lado.

Decidida ,se levantó dispuesta a hablar con James. A expresarle lo que sentía claramente. Necesitaba hablar con él. En cierto modo, sabía que él no iba a hacerle daño…algo le decía en su interior que no era uno más de sus juegos. Necesitaba decirle que confiaba en él.

Sin que la enfermera apareciera en la sala, salió por la puerta en silencio. Con la luz que producía las antorchas colgadas de la pared del pasillo era suficiente para poder caminar. Se decía a sí misma que no se comportara de una forma tan tonta e infantil. Pero una sonrisa estúpida le cubría la cara, y de no ser porque estaba algo cansada y debía recordar que era de noche y supuestamente ella no podía estar allí caminando, estaba dispuesta a tatarear una melodía alegre e incluso a reír a carcajadas. Estaba entusiasmada y divertida…. Y por sobre todo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazar al chico. Algo increíble en ella, que no es que fuera muy cariñosa.

Se quedó estática y asustada cuando escuchó unas voces en el otro pasillo, al que debía acceder girando una esquina. Si era algún profesor estaría en problemas. Se suponía que ¡ella era prefecta demonios! ¡Tenía que ser responsable!

Pero cuando reconoció la voz de James su sonrisa aumentó y se dispuso a girar deprisa la esquina y poder abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, una voz femenina que ella no reconocía la hizo detenerse. ¿qué estaba diciendo esa chica?

"no me vas a decir que es cierto ese rumor de que andas con Evans"

"Thenia" dijo él

"se supone que siempre acudes a mí tras unas semanas…pero hace meses que no te veo James" interrumpió la tal Thenia.

Lily, pegada cuanto podía a la pared, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Cruzó el entrecejo…seguro que esa tal Thenia era una de las pocas "elegidas" que podían repetir el acostarse con un merodeador…con James.

"a mi no me importa…"susurró de nuevo aquella chica con voz melosa "sabes que siempre he consentido que estuvieras con otras…luego volvías…sabes que yo soy capaz de hacerte pasar un grandioso momento. No soy sentimental y lo sabes James…entre tu y yo siempre ha existido ese lema."

"tienes razón" contestó James

Lily escuchaba atónita la conversación. ¿Qué pasaba con James? ¿al final resultaba que ella también era parte de su juego? Pero esa Thenia había dicho que él no había estado con ella en algunos meses… No sabía que pensar...debía confiar en el moreno…¿no?

"Con esa chica es lo mismo James" siguió la chica "diviértete con ella cuanto quieras…pero recuerda que no puedes alejarme de ti como si fuera un trapo…yo no soy la "otra"…nunca lo he sido"

La otra. Igual Lily era la otra en esos momentos. Esa chica parecía conocer bien a James. Le hablaba con total confianza. ¿Debería salir y descubrirse? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿seguir espiando una conversación que ella no tendría que escuchar?

"vamos James…¿de verdad quieres que me crea que estas con ella? ¿Qué no quieres tener a nadie más?¿Qué la quieres?"

Lily se llevó una mano al pecho. Esa contestación era la que necesitaba escuchar…esas preguntas eran las que al principio le habían acechado la cabeza. ¿y que si ella sentía que sí que la quería porque la mirara de esa forma tan peculiar? ¿y que si la había salvado y demostrado tanto? ¿y si ese sentimiento que ella tenía no valía? Al fin y al cabo…era un sentimiento propio…no había contado con los sentimientos de James…

"no" contestó el chico

Lily dejó caer la varita que llevaba en la mano. No…había contestado que "no"…había sido una tonta.

-Lily!-exclamó James al girar la esquina.-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja le miró extrañada. Le había engañado…no….él no le había engañado….se había engañado ella misma. Nunca había hablado con James sobre lo que él sentía. Era otra más. Simplemente otra chica más. No tenía la culpa. James no tenía la culpa. Él era así….era seductor...la culpa la tenía ella por dejarse seducir.

-yo..-susurró la chica. ¿Qué que hacía allí? ¿a que había ido? Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.-me iba ya a la torre. Creo que dormiré mejor en mi cama.

Un resoplido por parte de la otra chica hizo que Lily la mirara por primera vez. Era alta y morena. Con curvas. Toda una mujer. Y era de….Lily se fijó en el escudo de su túnica. Slytherin…de Slytherin. No la conocía…nunca se había fijado en ella.

-bueno.-balbuceó de nuevo.-me marcho. Lo siento.

-te acompaño .-se apresuró a decir James sonriendo débilmente.

-no!-exclamó lily.-no hace falta.-dijo amablemente con una fingida sonrisa.-buenas noches James. Buenas noches.-dijo mirando a la morena.

La última levantó su cabeza en señal de despedida.

Que tonta había sido. Era James Potter…por Merlin!...¿cómo podía pensar que había cambiado? Era quien en todo su periodo escolar más se había metido con ella. Se había enamorado de su peor enemigo. ¿enamorado?..sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…¿Por qué ella creía que se había enamorado? Nadie le había explicado que era eso…¿Por qué a lo que sentía lo definía así? No podía estar enamorada de él…

A James no le dio tiempo a ir detrás de ella. Además no había acabado con Thenia. La morena tenía razón. De cierto modo, con ella había tenido lo más parecido a una relación formal.

"no Thenia" susurró "no quiero que lo creas…quiero que lo aceptes…quiero que lo respetes..que respetes la decisión que he tomado"

"¿Qué decisión?" preguntó ella sabiendo su repuesta.

"ella es a quien quiero a mi lado" susurró débilmente el chico "siento si te di a entender otra cosa"

La morena negó con la cabeza sonriendo afectuosamente "tan solo necesitaba escucharlo de ti James….bueno…es una despedida supongo"

"espero que me perdones" se despidió el chico dejándola atrás, sola en el pasillo.

Con Thenia un "podemos ser amigos" habría sonado de lo más cínico. Y no podía ser tan hipócrita de decir que entre ella y él existía una amistad. La había utilizado. Y ella a él. Y durante aquel tiempo habían acordado en silencio que jamás debían agradecerse la "ayuda" prestada. Thenia había quedado olvidada hacía mucho. Y estaba convencido de que ella le olvidaría tan pronto como se concienciara de que no volvería a ella. Y por como se habían despedido, estaba seguro de que ya se había concienciado. Thenia no era una chica incrédula. Pertenecía a Slytherin. Y ella mismo le había confesado una vez que enamorarse no era para ella.

En aquel momento para él tampoco lo era. Pero eso había cambiado. No sabía si lo que sentía era debido a que estaba enamorado. Pero estaba convencido de que lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte que calificarlo con una palabra. Podía llamarse como quisiera.

Quería estar al lado de Lily.

**Notas: Hola otra vez!! Ya estoy dando de nuevo mal! Jeje **

**Bienvenida "delirando" Thanks por ese review! Que haría yo sin vosotrs?? jeje**

**Noitelily….Me encantan tus reviews! Jajaja mil gracias por ellos**

**Q tarde es por Dios! Gracias Mi-X-Lubre-Cala( q intrigada me tiene tu nik! Jeje) Nade kinomoto, lady edwin potter, gabyharrypotter, cloevans, Rai-Potter! Y a todas aquellas personas q leen pero no pueden dejar review o simplemente no dejan su critica.**

**Decir que sigais escribiendo a poder ser con ese entusiasmo que me encanta!**

**Un beso! Y a disfrutar!!**

**:::::::::::::::: No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió:::::::::**


	12. De hombres lobos y fuertes bebidas

Capitulo 12 "DE HOMBRES LOBO Y FUERTES BEBIDAS"

Bastaba mirar sus ojos verdes para saber que algo andaba mal. Cierto era que Lily nunca había sido una chica que destacara por ser habladora o popular. Es decir, siempre que se le veía, era una chica formal, amable. Jamás hablaba más de la cuenta. Sonreía con gentileza a todo el mundo y tenía una gracia especial. Sobre todo el verla leyendo algún libro.

Pero ahora que ellos la conocían algo más, se atrevían a decir que la chica estaba desganada…triste.

Sirius intentaba hacerle reír. Pero ella tan solo lo agradecía con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa…pero sin llegar a serlo.

James no acertaba a saber que le podía ocurrir. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella le pidió un abrazo en la enfermería. Ese viernes se sentía un auténtico estúpido. No entendía que le pasaba. Ella era amable con él pero no se mostraba con confianza. Ni tan siquiera discutía con él cuando éste decía algún comentario gracioso en plena clase con el único fin de que ella se volviera y le mirara, aunque fuera, de manera reprobatoria.

No había forma. Y James no se atrevía a ir y abrazarla. Tampoco sabía muy bien en que situación se encontraba con ella. No eran novios, no era un ligue….era la situación más extraña en la que había estado con una chica. Y no tenía valor suficiente para ir y darle un beso. Gryffindor tenía que ser.

Remus,por su parte, jamás había consentido verla cabizbaja…. La tenía siempre entretenida. Contándole asuntos de prefectos, de algún libro que recientemente había leído…todo con el fin de que ella empezara una conversación de las suyas. De las que ella siempre tenía que tener la razón. Pero con los numerosos intentos se iba concienciando de que las respuestas monótonas que la chica brindaba no acabarían hasta que ella volviera a ser ella misma, hasta que sea lo que fuera que le ocurriera se le pasara.

-¿has leído ya Fin de la magia antigua?-preguntó Remus en la sala de prefectos.

-si.-contestó la pelirroja garabateando un pergamino.-esta muy bien.

Remus levantó las cejas esperando que ella continuara. Pero sabía que era inútil. Ni siquiera le miraba. Siguió leyendo el turno de rondas que le había pasado la profesora McGonagal.

-te toca hacer ronda por la noche.-informó el chico.-lástima que sea un viernes.

Lily se encogió de hombros. No solía salir del castillo los viernes. Así como sus compañeras de habitación iban a tomar algo a Hogsmeade, ella aprovechaba para estudiar y hacer deberes. Así tenía el sábado completamente libre.

-bueno…Lily.-llamó el merodeador con tono enfadado.-lily.-volvió a llamar hasta que la aludida levantó la mirada extrañada.-¿Qué te pasa?

La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura algo triste.-nada Remus. ¿Por qué?

El castaño se mordió el labio. –yo…yo..tengo que ..que hablar contigo.

Lily cambió su media sonrisa por una expresión más seria.-¿Qué ocurre?

Licántropo. Un hombre lobo. Remus era un hombre lobo. Aquel hombre lobo. El mismo que casi la atacó en el campo de quidittch. Remus. Su compañero de prefectos. Su compañero de curso. Su amigo. Miró sin comprender al chico. Pero él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie, cabizbajo.

No podía creer que se lo hubiera dicho. Le había confesado su mayor secreto. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, no sabía como ella iba a actuar. Igual gritaría, o saldría corriendo. O le diría que no quería que él se acercara más a ella. O incluso no se lo creería.

No podía mirarla a los ojos. Se avergonzaba de ser lo que era. De lo que había confesado, y que,lamentablemente ,era cierto.

Por eso, en ese prolongado silencio se dispuso a irse. No tenía ya ningún sentido seguir sentado a su lado.

Sintió el cuerpo de la chica a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, aferrándose a él. Le estaba abrazando. Lily le abrazaba fuertemente, impidiendo que él caminara. Estático, notó como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de traviesas lágrimas.

Lily podía notar su sollozo, y su espalda subiendo y bajando debido a la angustia. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron igualmente de lágrimas y rodeándolo se quedó en frente suyo. En frente de un Remus con sus manos tapándose la cara.

Suavemente apartó las manos del chico. Unos ojos marrones le devolvieron una mirada desconsolada.-ellos solo intentan protegerme-susurró con aprensión.

Lily asintió sonriendo con ternura.-soy tu amiga Remus.-susurró ella.-no me importa en absoluto. Te quiero igual. Soy tu amiga por como eres. No por lo que eres.

El chico abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja quien soltó una pequeña carcajada. –por eso estabas tan asustado en enfermería. Por eso las visitas a tu abuela ¿no?

Notó como el chico asentía sobre su hombro. Lily acarició lentamente su cabello.-que tonto eres…

Remus sonrió. Así era Lily. Desde que habían empezado a tratarse en quinto curso. Era, ya no lo más parecido, sino una amiga para él. La única amiga (hablando sobre el sector femenino). Y sentía que con ella iba a poder tener esas conversaciones sobre sus miedos que con los chicos…quisieran o no…resultaba diferente.

Ellos en seguida le hacían olvidar. Le decían que no se preocupasen. No le dejaban si quiera hablar sobre el tema, porque eso le hacía mal a Remus. Y ellos no querían que su amigo estuviera mal. Pero en el fondo, Remus sentía que le hacía bien hablar sobre ello.

-¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade?- preguntó la chica separándose de él.

-he quedado con Sirius.-contestó sonriendo.-te diria que vinieras pero te toca ronda.

Lily asintió despreocupada.-¿y James?-preguntó con voz tímida.

Remus se encogió de hombros.-no he coincidido con él salvo en la hora de la comida. Hoy tenía entrenamiento.

-¿por eso ha faltado a clase?-preguntó Lily extrañada de que por un deporte los profesores permitieran saltarse las horas a la ligera.

Remus sonrió sabiendo lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando.-no solo ha faltado él.-dejó caer divertido.-¿no te has dado cuenta?

La cara de la chica era todo un poema. Casi del mismo color que su pelo, algo más sonrosada. Con los labios muy juntos y con la mirada agachada.-hasta luego Lily-se despidió soltando una carcajada.-mira que eres….-susurró mientras Salía por la puerta.

La pelirroja miró con furia al chico. Pero en seguida esa furia se transformó en tristeza. Era estúpida. Era una idiota. ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en el moreno? Ya se había aterrizado de las nubes de una forma algo brusca…¿Por qué seguir empeñada en echarse a volar de nuevo? Por Merlin! No podía siquiera tener su cabeza centrada en sus estudios. Tan solo James. James está en clase. James ha faltado. James no come nada. ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? James me está mirando. Imposible que él me mire…solo soy la otra.

Se terminaría volviendo loca. Y no paraba de llorar. Nunca había llorado por algo tan estúpido. Que un chico no le hiciera caso. Que payasada. Pero claro….que un chico que te gustara no te hiciera caso cambiaba la forma de pensar. Mil demonios! James no le tendría que gustar. No era justo. Hablaría con él….hablaría con él y le diría…..¿que le iba a decir? ¿desaparece para que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti por favor?...era ridiculo…desesperante…crispante.

-Señorita Evans.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-comienza la ronda a las once ¿lo recuerda?

Lily miró furiosa a la interruptora de sus pensamientos. Y se sonrojó al comprobar que la señorita McGonagall la miraba con cierto aire preocupado. Seguramente de ver a su mejor alumna mirándola de tal forma.-disculpe.-se apresuró a contestar.-a las once. Muy bien.

Cuando la profesora se hubo ido, se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo. Sería inútil hablar con él. No podía recriminarle nada. Porque, realmente, él no había hecho nada malo. Había actuado tal y como era. Tal y como Lily sabía que era. Y, francamente, si antes lo juzgaba como una porquería de moral, ahora le traía sin cuidado. Es más…su cabeza se empeñaba en defenderlo siempre.

-se acabó.-susurró decidida.-voy a ir…voy a ir a hablar..

-¿con quien?-preguntó James sonriendo sinceramente desde hacía cuatro días.

Lily enrojeció de golpe. Seguro que él lo había encontrado divertido. Escuchar hablar sola a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-yo…-contestó la chica tragando saliva.-no, con nadie.-contestó rendida.

James se acercó con cuidado. Había tomado una decisión. Quería estar con ella ¿no?...de hecho..ya se habían besado (y que beso..Pensó con entusiasmo)..Algo había pasado…y ese día en escoba…ese día que apareció su padre..Podría decirse que fue una cita interrumpida ¿no?

Un calor imposible de entender le cubrió la nuca. Y de repente su boca se secó al verle acercarse despacio. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Con el inquieto cosquilleo en el estómago. Se acercaba serio…decidido…¿decidido a que?

Pronto averiguó las intenciones del chico. Tan pronto como sintió su rostro a centímetros de ella. Tan pronto como notó sus expertos labios sobre los suyos. Tan pronto como cuando él mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior.

Y tan pronto como pasó todo ello, Lily se apartó dolorida. Le miró desconcertada…triste…hasta que no se acostara con ella no podría considerarse la "otra"…y ella no quería ser la "otra"….o acaso…acaso ¿ya no le importaba?

-lily.-susurró el chico confundido.-¿Qué demonios pasa?-preguntó desesperado.-¿Qué te ocurre conmigo? ¿acaso no pasó algo entre nosotros? ¿no hay nada entre nosotros?

La chica se mordió el labio con ganas de llorar. Parpadeó un par de veces de forma que sus lágrimas no asomaran por ellos. No lloraría delante de él. Por absurdo que pareciera…no quería ,simplemente por no hacerlo sentir mal a él. Merlin! La habían dejado idiota perdida.

-Contéstame.-rugió el chico desordenándose el pelo furioso.-¡joder si tiemblas como gelatina cuando te beso!

Lily reaccionó como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada. ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Burlarse de ella? ¿Reírse porque ella se había enamorado….de él.. y él…él simplemente la estaba usando? Negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza…le hacía sentir enfermiza. No supo hasta que el chico volvió a hablar que sus lágrimas ya habían decidido por si solas aparecer en sus ojos.

-¡mierda!-escupió furioso.-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

Lily ahogó un grito llevándose una mano a la boca. No podía seguir allí. Le dolía…le dolía en la forma que él le hablaba. Estaba furioso porque ella no le correspondía. Estaba furioso porque creía que no iba a poder conseguir acostarse con ella. No le importaba como le hablara. El punto era conseguir que ella cayera. Sin saber que ella

Había caído desde hacía tiempo. Angustiada se acercó corriendo a la puerta. No quería verlo tan furioso. No por culpa suya. Pero no quería permitir que nadie se burlara de ella. Y él…justo él lo estaba haciendo. ¿debía dejar el orgullo a parte y dejarse arrastrar por él?

No paró cuando escuchó su nombre desde los labios del moreno. Salió corriendo. Salió huyendo. Ella…una gryffindor. Valiente tontería.

Las once. Y allí se encontraba. Aunque no le apeteciera en lo más mínimo recorrer pasillos. Ahí estaba. Cumpliendo con su deber de prefecta.

Nadie…ni un ápice de alma estaba por ese pasillo.

Miró el reloj al rato y pudo comprobar que había estado una hora y media en sus pensamientos. Sin que, por supuesto, anduviera nadie.

Se encaminó hacia su torre con paso lento. No tenía ninguna gana de subir a su cuarto. Porque eso implicaba pasar por la sala….y aunque fuera improbable que James hubiera vuelto ya de Hogsmeade (los de séptimo podían quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana si ellos lo querían), no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con él. No quería porque no sabía como mirarle. No quería encontrare tampoco con su mirada. Ni con su reprobación…ni con su decepción pintada en el rostro.

-princesa..-susurró una voz a su espalda.-princesa….Lily…

La chica se volvió asustada. Y no se calmó al ver a James a pocos pasos suyos. No se tranquilizó porque él no parecía él. Sonreía estupidamente y a los segundos dibujaba una mueca triste e infantil. Se acercó deprisa al ver que el chico se tambaleaba.- James!-exclamó preocupada.-¿Qué pasa?

Un fuerte olor a alcohol llegó a su nariz y le hizo dibujar una mueca de mal gusto. -¿has bebido?-preguntó idiotamente.

-lo siento.-se disculpaba el moreno con voz dejada.-siento como te he tratado esta tarde…perdoname…princesa…Lily…eres lo más importante para mi…necesito..necesito…

Lily escuchaba al chico hablar sin vocalizar mientras cargaba con la mayor parte de su peso sobre su hombro derecho a la vez que sujetaba como podía con sus brazos al chico. El peso de éste le hacía inclinarse hacia abajo. Y hacía imposible el poder caminar más de tres pasos seguidos.-vamos James…merlin ¿Por qué haceis estas cosas?..-susurró con esfuerzo lily.

-necesito una cosa…espera Lily.-dijo el chico irguiéndose como podía.-necesito sentarme.

Lily lo apoyó con cuidado sobre la pared del pasillo y él mismo se dejo caer. La pelirroja se quedó de pie, a su lado, por si el chico necesitaba alguna cosa.

Cuando James levantó el brazo hacia ella, ésta se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de él, que le miró seriamente de pronto. Y tirando de ella con fuerza incontrolada alcanzó su boca, besándola con devoción, con ansiedad.

La chica abrió los ojos asustada por tal agitación y cuando le golpeó el pecho suavemente, el chico aprovechó para cogerla de las muñecas y sujetarlas con un brazo, mientras que con la otra la tumbaba suavemente (increíble para su estado) sobre el frio suelo del pasillo.

Con el ritmo de los besos la chica fue cerrando los ojos. Y ya nada le importó. Ni el sabor fuerte a alcohol, ni que el chico le sujetara las muñecas. De hecho, cuando consiguió liberarse de las manos de él, no lo apartó. Pasó sus manos por su pelo rebelde, de una manera descontrolada.

Las manos de él recorrían su cuello y sus hombros mientras besaba ávidamente su cuello. Parecía primitivo. Y eso encendía a la chica. Le excitaba. Y su cerebro no le decía que eso estuviera mal.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su camisa estaba medio abierta y el chico tanteaba sin cuidado por su garganta, rozando su pecho, bajando su mano hasta su vientre y volviéndolo a subir deprisa.

"es el pasillo, alguien podría veros….oh callate" Su cabeza estaba en un desigual combate. "eres la otra…¿quieres serlo de verdad?" "me da igual ser la otra..quiero estar con él" "estás arrastrando tu orgullo…te estas arrastrando..¿y tu dignidad?"

-James.-jadeó la chica.-James.-volvió a llamar.

El chico escuchó su nombre de la forma más sexy que había escuchado nunca. Y lo excitó más todavía. Quería devorarla. Besarla hasta llevarla a la locura. No debía haber bebido tanto. La cabeza le daba vueltas…aunque estaba convencido de que no era la única causa.

Si no le paraba ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo…y ya no por él…sino también por ella.-para.-exclamó apartándose como pudo. –James vamos…estas borracho.

James se vio a si mismo boca abajo, con sus labios ya no sobre los de la chica, sino sobre el suelo.

A Lily le dieron ganas de reír al ver la mueca contrariada del chico, que intentaba enfocar bien al suelo, como esperando que éste le dijera algo.

-no estoy borracho.-contradijo James sentándose y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared del pasillo.-estoy caliente.

Lily se sonrojó y sonrió a medias. Que inútil era el pobre. Y como, hasta con ese comentario tan grosero, le gustaba tanto.

-vamos a la cama.-lloriqueó el chico.-vamos ya por favor…

Lily soltó una carcajada. Era tan patético.-vamos vamos..-animó la chica poniéndolo en pie.-yo te ayudo.

-ya veras princesa…voy a hacerte disfrutar como nunca.-susurró sonriendo tontamente.-no podrás olvidarte de mi…querrás meterte en mi cama todas las noches.

Lily bufó divertida.-mira que te lo llegas a creer eh?-susurró a media voz.-eres un auténtico creído...¿como me vas a gustar?

Sin embargo, la arcada que el chico emitió, separándose bruscamente de la pelirroja y girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, hizo que no pudiera escuchar ni una sola palabra de las que había dicho Lily.

**Notas: Aquí está…el penúltimo cap!! Pues yo no se cambiar eso de los reviews…el ordenador no es lo mio b Pero gracias igualmente! Que emoción! Que sonrisa conseguís dejarme! Si es que sin vosotros no sería nada igual! **

**Disfrutarlo!!**

**Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias!! Por llegar hasta aquí!**

**Un beso!**

**De aquí a mañana publicare el nuevo fanfic…lo único que es Ginny-draco…a quien le guste esta parejita, ya me comentará algo! (ya saben que realmente yo no soy muy partidaria…pero es todo un reto para mi!)**

**Ahora sí..xiau!**


	13. definitivamente, quiero estar a tu lado

**CAPITULO 13 "DEFINITIVAMENTE, QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO" **

-¿te encuentras mejor?-preguntó la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

Por respuesta recibió una especie de grito ahogado. Lily soltó una carcajada. "no se te está mal"-exclamó divertida.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho con la mirada caída, algo de ojeras y el pelo aún más revuelto. Todo ello enmarcado con un color pálido de piel que no favorecían nada al chico.

Lily lo miró de reojo mientras se acercaba a la gran piscina que cubría parte del baño de los prefectos.

-creo que lo mejor es que tomes un baño

James sonrió a medias y se acercó a ella, aún algo mareado. -¿me vas a acompañar?

La pelirroja se sonrojó y sonrió con algo de ahogo. -¿Por qué no llamas a alguien para que te acompañe?

James parpadeó confundido y giró a la chica del hombro. -porque no quiero a otra persona

Lily desvió la mirada de la del chico, que expresaba ternura y ¿sinceridad?

Mordiéndose el labio en una fracción de segundo comenzó a besarlo con rapidez contenida. James, que no se lo esperaba, tuvo que tambalearse para no perder el equilibrio.

La boca de James sabía a menta, gracias al dentífrico que Lily le había invocado para que éste se pudiera lavar los dientes, con el fin de que no volviera a vomitar. Y lily saboreó su lengua ávidamente.

-espera-dijo el chico entrecortadamente separando un poco el cuerpo de la pelirroja.-lily ¿Qué te pasa?

Lily miraba soñadora a James. Sonrió con astucia…de forma muy atrevida…de una forma que hizo sonrojar a James….¡sonrojar a James potter! Cuando siempre había sido al contrario. El chico tragó saliva.

-te voy a demostrar que sí soy apasionada-susurró con atrevida confianza.-y que no tengo por que ser la otra

James volvió a tragar saliva. Y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a la chica encima suyo "trepando" por su cuerpo con una agilidad desconocida. Empujando al chico hacia atrás. Hasta quedar éste sentado sobre un sillón color azul y dorado que estaba en frente de lo que eran los espejos del baño.

Comenzó a devorar su boca rápidamente, cerrando los ojos y olvidando por completo lo que tenía en mente para decirle. Porque no entendía nada. No entendía su forma de actuar esa semana. No entendía porque se había echado a llorar ese mismo día. Tampoco porque estaba siendo como estaba en esos momentos. Solo sabía que estaba deseoso de satisfacer sus ambiciones. Y esas ambiciones, en esos momentos, resultaban claramente evidentes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontró atado con las manos al posabrazos del sofá con el jersey de la chica.

James tragó saliva de nuevo.- ¿que haces Lil?-preguntó confundido.

La chica sonrió y se mordió el labio. Acarició su pelo rebeldemente y bajó su mano por su cara hasta el primer botón de la camisa verde que el chico llevaba.

-quiero que disfrutes-ronroneó desabrochando el primer botón.-quiero que te olvides de otras chicas que hayan podido ser fabulosas en la cama

James parpadeó apartando la mirada de sus labios y la desvió a sus ojos verdes, que miraban concienciados al botón de la camisa. Parecían inseguros. Ella parecía insegura.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó intentando sujetar su barbilla y levantarle la mirada.-mierda…espera….desátame un momento. Quiero hablar contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. James sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña negándose a hacer algo que le hubieran pedido.

-vamos pequeña.-susurró con ternura.

Lily levantó la mirada contrariada hasta los ojos de James. ¿de que quería hablar? ¿quería llevar él el control? Pero ella quería estar con él. Quería que de entre todas, la eligiera a ella. ¿y que si era un pensamiento egoísta? ¿y qué si era una tonta por pensar así después de saber que el chico solo quería jugar con ella?

Necesitaba que el chico la deseara a ella. A ninguna más. Le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Volvió a negar la cabeza y la bajó hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a besarle con una calma irritable. Bajó por su cuello dando pequeños besos. Volvió a subir hasta una de las orejas del moreno y dulcemente le mordió el lóbulo.

Notó como el chico se movió inquieto bajo ella, al mismo tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

-lily.-jadeó James.-para…tenemos que hablar…estas confundida.

La pelirroja siguió con su tarea de saborear la piel del moreno. Y cuando llegó a la parte superior de su pecho decidió que la camisa le seguía molestando. Así que con mucha lentitud desabotonó cada uno de los botones que faltaban. James notaba como se comenzaba a excitar sin poder remediarlo y pensó que nunca con tanta facilidad una chica le había puesto así sin que él hubiera querido. Pero ¡demonios! Tenía que hablar con ella antes. Estaba confundida. No sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurría por la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero estaba convencido de que fuera lo que fuera, no era precisamente la verdad.

-espera Lily..-susurró agitado.-vamos…espera..

-¿no te gusta?-preguntó inocentemente ella. –quizás el problema es que estas en desventaja.-ronroneó.

Entonces comenzó a llevarse sus manos a su camisa. Y a desabrocharla lenta y dolorosamente para un muchacho que miraba boquiabierto el espectáculo.

Un sujetador verde cubría sus no muy grandes senos. Un sujetador que, en la mente del chico, hacía rato que ya no existía.

Una ansiedad inaguantable comenzó a hacerle desesperar.-Li..lily..dejame que te toque..-jadeó moviendo su cintura.

Lily suspiró al notar la erección del chico. Tragó saliva dolorosamente.

-no!-exclamó de pronto James cerrando los ojos.-joder…vamos a hablar primero…

Los ojos de la chica amenazaban lágrimas. No podía retenerlo. Pero no, todavía no se iba a dar por vencida. Con mucha timidez descontrolada, se llevó sus manos a su espalda.

James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba deseando que hiciera eso. Pero no podía ser tan cabrón. Primero tenía que aclararle lo que fuera que ella estuviera confundiendo.

No podía pensar solo en sí mismo y en sus ganas de comerse a esa pelirroja endemoniada.

El "clic" del broche del sujetador resonó en los baños. Y james comenzó a darse cuenta de lo pequeño que estaba sintiendo el calzoncillo.

Nerviosa pero intentando aparentar seguridad, lo dejó caer, acercándose hasta el pecho desnudo de James. Tan solo el contacto de su piel con la de él, erizó el cabello de la pelirroja. Sentía lo que nunca había sentido. Y lo estaba disfrutando. Asustada como estaba, sentía que no podía parar…que no quería parar ahí.

El chico empezó a besar lo más cercano de ella. Su pelo. Comenzó a besar su cabeza, suplicándole que subiera. Suplicándole que se acercara más. Y cuando ésta lo hizo para besar sus labios, el chico subió la cadera con un movimiento rápido, haciendo que la chica subiera algo más. Así pudo alcanzar la parte de arriba de su pecho. Y empezó a besar con mesura, con avidez, con ambición. Lily sonrió mientras sentía el calor subir por su cuerpo y alojarse en su vientre.

Algo apurada, bajó sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón del chico y, con algo de dificultad, logró desabrocharlo.

James gimió .-joder..-susurró para si.

Lily se sintió triunfal. Parecía haber olvidado la idea de hablar. Parecía que quería disfrutar. Por fin había conseguido centrar al chico.

James abrió los ojos de golpe. Se acabó. Tenía que frenar eso como fuera. Le importaba Lily. No podía permitir acostarse con ella así como así.

-desátame.-ordenó seriamente con la voz ronca.-esto no puede seguir. ¿No entiendes? Yo tengo que tocarte…esto no se podría seguir si no te toco. Quiero que hablemos

Lily se quedó quieta. Sin mirarle. Con la cabeza agachada en el hueco de su hombro. No podía ser. No le estaba gustando…quería que parara. Estaba poniendo cualquier excusa. No era una chica tonta. Sentía su excitación a través del pantalón. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿estaría pensando en otra chica? ¿estaría pensando en Thenia?

Temblorosa se levantó y se puso la camisa sobre sus hombros, abrochándose a duras penas, debido a que sus lágrimas no la dejaban acertar con los botones. El sujetador había quedado olvidado.

Con ganas de salir huyendo, desató las manos de James, que con rapidez encerraron su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo.-mierda…-susurró él.-Lily no llores.Tu no entiendes…tenemos que hablar.

La pelirroja se dejó abrazar y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.-lo siento.-susurró ella.-solo quiero estar contigo.

James sonrió con cariño. Había sido más sincera que nunca. Con esa pequeña frase. Sin darle vueltas. Sin acabar gritándole. Sin intentar explicárselo por medio de evasivas.

-y yo contigo.-habó el chico.-quiero estar contigo pequeña.-susurró sonriendo.-y no quiero a ninguna otra a mi lado.

Lily levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una mirada tierna y divertida.-¿era eso lo que pensabas?-preguntó él limpiando con un dedo una lágrima de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió sin fuerzas-¿de verdad?-dejó escapar.-¿Qué pasa con Thenia? ¿Qué pasa con las demás?

James apretó más su cintura. Así que todo venía de ahí. Ella tenía miedo de que volviera con alguna otra. Que tan solo la utilizara. De hecho…ella tenía miedo porque él era precisamente de esa forma. Utilizaba a las chicas. Jugaba con ellas. A quien quería, la tenía, y luego no quería volver a saber de ella…salvo excepciones.

-soy yo quien tendría que disculparme.-escupió James con furia contenida.

Lily sonrió y se aferró a la espalda del chico.

-voy a cambiar.-susurró él.-te prometo que no voy a ser mas ese James Potter.

Lily negó suavemente con la cabeza-ya has cambiado.-susurró ella.

-no tienes porque desconfiar de mi.-suplicó el chico con una sonrisa triste.-voy a intentar no hacerte daño nunca...aunque de momento eso no me ha salido muy bien…¿eh?—susurró dulcemente.

-precisamente…si consigues hacerme daño es porque eres alguien importante para mi.-contestó ella.-muy importante James.

El moreno sonrió con alegría y abrazó más fuerte a la pelirroja.-quiero estar a tu lado Lily.

La chica asintió y de puntillas, alcanzó la mejilla del chico.-dime si no ¿quien sino tu?

El chico la levantó en alto y exclamó un grito de felicidad.-esto…Lily.-dijo avergonzado mientras la bajaba de nuevo al suelo.-¿seguimos con lo de antes?

La chica se sonrojó y se separó un poco del moreno.

-¿de verdad estabas dispuesta a hacerme disfrutar solo para que no pensara en ninguna otra?-preguntó divertido repitiendo sus palabras.

Lily volvió a sonrojarse y apartó su mirada de los ojos entretenidos del chico.-dejalo ya..-susurró enfurruñada.

El chico soltó una carcajada.-mira que pensar de esa forma…-exclamó atrayendola de nuevo hacia sí.-ya no tenía en mi mente a ninguna otra…-susurró contra su oído.-aunque bueno..hay una chica..

Lily cruzó el entrecejo.-es una chica pelirroja muy endemoniada.- La chica dejó escapar una risita.-bueno…es orgullosa, es cabezona, vanidosa, engreída..

Lily dejó de sonreír y le dio un ligero golpe contra su pecho.-idiota.-susurró enfadada.

James volvió a sonreír.-se enfada muy a menudo..pero pone una carita encantadora..-dijo golpeando con un dedo su nariz pecosa.-y es capaz de hacer unas cosas que me deja boquiabierto.-susurró en su oreja.

James le guiñó el ojo de forma divertida y Lily sonrió agradecida.-¿sabes?-preguntó entonces de forma coqueta.-aun se hacer algunas cosas más.

El chico tragó saliva.-¿sí?-preguntó acariciando un mechón pelirrojo.

-ajá-contestó ella dando la vuelta.-sígueme..-susurró dirigiéndose hacia el sofá.

James siguió a la que ya consideraba su "dueña". Su princesa…su reina…su ángel.

El chico apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. "que cursilada"…y sin embargo..era así como se sentía…era así como la sentía a ella.

-¿y que es?-preguntó esperando la reacción de Lily.

La chica sonrió atrevidamente. Cogió sus sujetador verde y su jersey. Se acercó tentativamente hasta el oído del chico y sonrió-ir a la sala mientras te das un baño…un baño con agua fría.

El chico sonrió tontamente y levantó sus manos en señal de paz.-de acuerdo de acuerdo.-dijo besando su frente.-espérame arriba.

Lily le miró contrariada.-¿Cómo? ¿no vas a insistir ni siquiera un poquito?

El chico carcajeó.-así que era eso lo que la princesa quería.

Lily se enfurruñó.-bueno…-dijo sonrojándose.-no exactamente…yo..

-quédate conmigo.-susurró James entonces.-no te pido que te bañes. Espérame aquí.

Lily se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente.-si me lo pides así…

James se apartó de ella y, acercándose a la piscina, comenzó a abrir los grifos de el borde. Lily, por su parte, se quedó de pie, admirando al moreno. Era muy guapo. Se sonrojó y sacudiendo su cabeza comenzó a acercarse al sofá.

Se sorprendió cuando unos fuertes brazos la alzaron, y su mirada contrariada cambió a una de pavor cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer James. Ni siquiera un "espera James, estoy vestida" sirvió para convencerlo. Pronto se encontró rodeada de agua, templada al menos, de espuma, y de la sonora carcajada del chico.

Definitivamente, quería estar a su lado.

**Notas: Holaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!! Fin Fin End!!! Jajaja bueno…creo que es algo ñoño..pero nose..al menos está acabado! b**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic! Estoy con el comienzo de dos más…ya los publicaré! Jeje**

**Bueno…pues eso es todo!**

**Thanks por estar conmigo hasta el capitulo numero 13!!!!!!! Y por supuesto, idem por los maravillosos reviews que me habéis mandado!**

**Besitos mil!!!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Por una sonrisa:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
